Supreme Power: Sealing Your Fate
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: sesshomaru is mad,he reads is fathers diary that say his mate,inuyasha mother gave him supreme power with her love.Sesshomaru come across kagome,in his maddness he thinks that she could give him power,so he takes her body,nothing,but his fate is seal READ
1. A Human Woman

Since Naraku was dead,he would go back to doing what it is he wanted to do,find power,his power which belong to him. He wanted nothing more than to surpass his father. He had study his fathers past,doing all the training,learning what he needed to learn,just about everything. He could not fight his father for the power,he was dead, so he would have to do it the old fashion way.

He growled and threw the book down,He had done it all,there were only a few small things he didn't do. He remembered his father asking him about protecting someone,He had protected Rin,yes he did find that when it came to protecting her,he did seem stronger,but nothing like his father. He went from book to book,trowing the ones that were of no use to him to the ground. Finally he came across one that got his eye. It was a diary of his father.

_my power,my new power,my great power I shall use it for the will of good,for I am wise. My Love,she has given me my power,she has loved me,a demon Lord. Heart pure,heavy with Love for me which has given me my power,I shall protect my son's,I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her,my love...__all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power,it was her,this human woman,my love,my mate._

Sesshomaru growled so loud,everyone in his castle took cover in fear of running across than angered demon Lord. He was mad,he was mad at his father. His anger sent him for a walked,killing everything that crossed his path,which was not much,and animal here and there.

--

Kagome was alone,kneeling by a brook,washing some cloth,her thoughts in her head swirling.

She needed some time alone. It had been months since she sent Inuyasha away...away with Kikyo. She loved him, they say if you love something let it go,so that's what Kagome did,she let him,no made him go. It was then when she sent him away that she realised that yes she loved him...but she never allowed herself to fall in love with him.

Kagome sighed and pulled the cloth out of the water and rung it out. The sun had went down and the moon had come out. She sat strait up,still on her knees and looked to the sky,when she felt something,or someone

"What do you want Sesshomaru" she asked not looking at him

He growled a low warning growl to anyone around to say away.

_that damn girl,I hate all humans,it was her kind...that made my father meet his death...his death,he died taking his supreme power with him._

that's when his father diary hit him...

_all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit. It was a human woman,who gave his father power...how stupid,but it was the way. Kagome stood up,still not looking at him.

"Well if you have nothing to say...I'm going!" and she began to walk away. With his speed he came to her knocking her into a large rock,Her stomach hit the rock and she clutch into it. She didnt know why his was so angry,he never acted like that to her,but she had guess it was because he was having a bad day and then she had gone and walked away from him. She had her eyes closed in till he was standing behind her,she opened her eyes in shock

_is he...is he going to kill me!..._


	2. Taking

**lemon, sorry if I dont space behind a period, im in a rush to leave...hope you like anyway...it is a little hard,like rape...but..yeah**

last time...

_is he...is he going to kill me_

--

"You shall give me what I desire"

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about

"What...do you...want from me"

He leaned close to her,she closed her eyes as his body pressed against her and her against the rock. He whispered in her ear,cold as always.

"I want you" she was sick when she heard it here eyes opened wide,she knew what he meant and he said it with all the hate of 7 hells.

_what has gotten into him!_

He turned her around so that she was facing him. He could smell her fear and anger. He then tossed her to the ground. She grunted in pain and her elbow hit the ground hard.When she looked up he was shirtless,even at a time like this she could not help but eye his chest. He smirk and with all the grace in the world knelt in front of her.She would have back up,but she was to afraid to.He crawled again with all the grace in the world,like a animal ready to kill its pray. He stuck his nose to her neck and she turned her head unknowingly letting him smell her all the better. She sucked in a deep breath of air when she felt his claw make its way up right leg,she could feel her blood dripping down her leg. She took another deep breath when he shredded her panties,leaving only her skirt. She closed her eyes tight, but when he pulled her face with force to look at him,she opened her eyes.

"You shall give me my power"

_what...what power?_

she as the thought entered her head she felt a surge of pain and was about to scream with all her might in till his mouth took hers,in a hated hard but hungry kiss,she turned her head every which way trying to free her mouth from him,even tho it was warm,she forgot about the pressing hardness inside of her.She was stiff,and hurt and tear ran down her cheek as she lowerd her hand to feel his hip had met hers,he was in her and she could feel it inside of her,he was not moving,he himself had to get use to her tight womanhood,it was her first time.Even tho he still had his pants on he found away to pull out his manhood and thrust it in her. He broke his kiss and she was all to happy,but then again not,it did keep her mind away from the pain between her legs. Blood came from her woman hood and it drove him mad,when she looked in his eye they were red as blood. He slowly pulled his hardness from her till he was almost out,then thrust back into her,unknowing she arched her back and head and dug her nails into his arms.she hated this. Even tho she was not screaming he still told her

"Scream and you die"

Again he pulled back almost out of her and thrust back into her depth,he was teasing her...and she was becoming wetter,he could smell her arousal.

"Your body betrays you woman"

"Shut up" she said gritting her teeth. He was going slow,but not to be easy,just to tease. He got to his knees and grabbed her hips and raised them,he now was thrusting in her hard,still slow,but hard,she cried out in pain,another tear fell.He then came back down over her,it was time for sweet release,even tho he was in joying himself. He leaned down and growled into her ear and grabbed her neck with his teeth,he didn't bite her,just held her skin. He was holding her hips and trust into her faster,she again arching her back pressing her clothed breast on his bare chest,not meaning to,her legs went around his hips and and he went deep into her,knowing all well she was close,and when he went into her deep they both release at the same time,her sweet juice flowing down his hardness and his hot,hot seed into her open womb.He growled and she let out a cry of pure pleasure,her first release,tho it was not the way she had wanted it to happen it still did. At the point of release he had kissed her,and she had kissed back,but when they broke the kiss that when he growled and she cried out. He stayed in her for a moment,breathing heavy,he pull out and looked down at her.

She just looked so peaceful,she had fallen asleep right after,her body could not take its new found pleasure,he was a demon Lord after all.He smirked at himself his pride crying out with happyness that he had done what he had done.He stoked his hardness and then licked his hand,tasting her juice and smelling her scent,he would never take her again so he wanted to take her scent and smell with him. He kept waiting for something to happen

_have I changed...did I get the power my father spoke of?_

He would put it to the test later,right now he wanted to return to his castle for rest.He gracefully walked away,looking back at her,a part of him didn't want her to be harmed just laying there. So he pushed is aura out,knowing the monk would feel it and come running.Then he left. Thinking he would have no reason to see her again.


	3. What Happen To Her?

last time...

_he pushed is aura out,knowing the monk would feel it and come running.Then he left. Thinking he would have no reason to see her again._

_--_

Miroku and Sango showed up and found Kagome alone and out cold. Sango noticed Kagome's torn panties,but said nothing,but she didn't want Miroku to see it or Kagome,knowing all well if he were to pick her up he would noticed.

"Miroku hurry...tell kaede we are coming"

"Right" and he left running.

Sango picked Kagome up,yeah she was heavy but Sango was strong.

"Kirara" The demon cat transformed and let Sango place Kagome on her and then Sango claimed on.

"Lets go Kirara" The cat roared and lept into the sky.

--

Keade was waiting outside with Miroku and Shippo when Sango made it back. Sango held Kagome and walked inside of Kaede's hut.

"What happend to her do ye know"

Sango look at the two men standing there watching. Kaede got the hint and turned to look at them.

"Would ye men please leave us,this is of a female matter"

Miroku would make a joke but now was not the time,nor did he know what they were talking about.

"Come on Shippo my friend let us be off now"

Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder and they walked out and away. Sango made sure they were far off before talking.

"Sango are ye all right child?"

"Kaede,I didn't want to say this in front of them...but when we found Kagome **I** took note that her ..what does she called them...I don't remember...it something that she wear under her clothes to protect,cover her... Sango was not use to this kind of talk so Kaede finished it for her

"Her womanhood..is that what ye are trying to say?"

"Yes...that's right"

Kaede moved her head and leaned over a bit and took note that Kagome was indeed not wearing anything under her skirt. Kaede had once asked Kagome about wearing that skirt,asked if she was afraid of someone seeing her, Kagome giggled and said no,that she would not give anyone the chance to,but if she did end up face first Miroku would not get the chance to eye her becouse she wore undergarment...called panties,all women of her time wore them and a bra. Kaede narrowed her eye's remembering what Kagome had told her.

"So...ye thing...maybe..

"Yes...I do..but I don'tknow,we never hear her scream...I mean she was not that far away..im sure we would have at least her scream from that far off"

"I hate to do this with out her knowing...but there is only one way to find out"

Sango looked a little scared and turned away from what Kaede was about to do.

--

After a few moments Kaede sighed and Sango turned around.

"Ye are right child,she is no longer untouched"

Sango sighed deep.

"But sango,I do not see any hard bruses of being really attacked,and no blood under her nails,perhaps this was not...a unwilling act...but we can not be for sure"

"Well what should we do?"

"Nothing child...we shall watch her,we will not ask her of what happen,we do not want to be cruel. It may be child that she did give herself away"

"I doubt it Kaede...she had not met anyone that I know of,and she would not just give herself to anyone"

"I, child...I'm am afraid ye might be right,but we do not know for sure and we can not ask her...for it would be cruel"

They both sighed,Sango thought that maybe once Kagome came to she would confide in her,and Kaede hope that Kagome also would confide in Sango,so they all could be sure.They wanted to protect her.

--

Sango went outside and look to the boy's,she knew she would have to tell Miroku..he would know somethings up and she didn't want lie to him.

"Miroku can I speak to you in privet" She didn't what Shippo to hear,he was wayyyy to young.

"Why yes my darling Sango,so you ready to proclaim your love for me!"

"Monk!!"

"Kidding Sango,kidding"

"Hey why cant I hear" Sango didn't know what to say

"Shippo, me and you will have a man to man talk about women one day, this matter is of a female nature" Miroku said

Shippo crossed his arms and huffed,he was always being left out of the adult conversations. Miroku and Sango walked

"Thanks" Sango said to him,and he smile "Your welcome"

The walked far enough so that the little fox demon would not be able to hear, and Sango told Miroku everthing that went on and was said in the hut.


	4. Missing The Point

Kagome woke the next morning, she looked around and saw Sango sitting with her knees to her and her head down. She was asleep. Kagome sat up and tried to stand ,but the pain between her legs hurt. That's when she realized what had happened and started to cry. Sango woke to the sound of Kagome and then watched as she cried.

Sango moved to her friend and held her, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh..Sango"

"Kagome it's ok I'm here for you...oh Kagome what happen to you"

She didn't answer but kept crying. Kagome was mad at herself, at him, at her own body. Her own body betrayed her.

Miroku walked in and looked at the two girls holding each other, Kami everything inside of him wanted to make a naughty joke, but then once again now was not the time. He gave Sango a look and then left.

"Kagome why dont we eat and after that you can rest some more and later, f you want, we..we can talk"

Kagome sniffed and looked up and had a small smile,

"Ok"

Sango helped Kagome up and they went to eat

--

Sesshomaru had been in his dojo since he returned. Everyone stayed away, even Rin, she missed him but she knew something was wrong, plus she had to be off to her teacher, she was learning to read and write at the time.

Sesshomaru was mad, he took note that the power he wanted had no come to him as he thought they would. He read his father book over and growled.

"Damn you father!!"

He looked to the book again and read it

__

my power,my new power,my great power I shall use it for the will of good,for I am wise. My Love,she has given me my power,she has loved me,a demon Lord. Heart pure,heavy with Love for me which has given me my power,I shall protect my son's,I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her,my love...all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power,it was her,this human woman,my love,my mate.

Sesshomaru didn't get, he found a human woman pure of heart, so why didn't he get the power? It says's in his fathers book that he wished his son's would get this power. He knew his brother was off trying to find power as well, but he didn't know of this book. He was headed in the wrong way.

__

stupid half breed

He didn't get it. He knew the girl had love in her heart, she was pure and a human woman...

He was missing the point, a point anyone else but him or his brother, yes even Inuyasha. would get.

He kept pacing back and forth, Kami was he mad, he cursed his father again and walked out the door and down the hall, everyone ducking in fear. That's when he reached Rin walking, she smiled and walked right by him. His heart stung, he thought about what he had done to Kagome and then looked at his small ward, they looked alike, almost as if Kagome could be her mother. He would have killed any man who dare touch Rin in that way when she came of age. Was this guilt? He told himself no, not guilt, he was thinking of Rin not Kagome. Then it hit him and he went strait to her teacher.

"Lord...Lord Sessgomaru"

"Has she learned to read yet"

"Oh yes my Lord,she has a bit of trouble here and there...but is doing well"

"She understands what she reads?"

"Yes...and sometime gives her opinion on what she is reading"

He turned and left, she was human, and a girl, maybe if she read it she could tell him what she thought. He was always told that a child sees and knows things even adults do not. They read between the lines if you will. After dinner he made his way to her room. He knocked, her being the only person he would do that that for. "Come in"

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"Oh Lord sesshomaru!" Rin was getting ready for bed.

"Rin...I want you to read something to me...and tell me what you think"

"Oh yes my Lord" she was happy she thought he was taking to her reading.

He sat down and gave her the book and pointed at what he wanted her to read,and she did outloud

__

"my power,my new power,my great power I shall use it for the will of good,for I am wise. My Love,she has given me my power,she has loved me,a demon Lord. Heart pure,heavy with Love for me which has given me my power,I shall protect my son's,I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her,my love...all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power,it was her,this human woman,my love,my mate."

When she was done she sighed,

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru...that was so pretty, I love, Love story's"

"Love story's Rin?"

"Yes...this is a Love story is it not"

He didn't know, he loved no one, he didn't need such a feeling, well he loved Rin but that was different,

"No Rin it is about power"

She looked over the book again.

"Looks like a love story to me, it's sweet, she loved the man so much and her loved her, his love for her and her love for him, gave them a bond so strong it seems the Kamis themselves could not break it, I hope I find love like that one day, and my prince will take me away, and love me and protect me and he will be the strongest man alive!" she said jumping up and down on her knees on her bed.

He did not like were this was going.

"Rin...your missing the point"

"No im not!"

He was going to no were fast, plus he didn't like the talk of love and the thought of Rin in love with a man...just not his thing, this was a mother daughter thing. Tho she did not have a mother, he was sure when the time came she would have a lesson about this. This kinda of lesson tho can not be taught. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door "Go to sleep Rin"

"Yes my Lord...Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rim, I trust you will sleep well"

"Yes my Lord"

He walked out blowing the candles as he left and shut the door behind him. Sesshomaru did note that his anger had subsided for now, so he to went to bed.

--

Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs ,not much was said over the way. Shippo was told not to ask, and Miroku already knew better. Now Sango and Kagome were alone.

"Sango" Kagome said in a sad voice

"Yes what is it Kagome"

"I...I need to tell someone"

"Yes Kagome...you can trust me"

"I know Sango"

They both took a moment and Kagome spoke again

"He took me, he took my fist away and I'll never get it back" she said now crying,

"Oh Kagome, im so sorry" Sango rushed to her and hugged her **(ok boys get your head out of the gutter if your reading this)**

"Sango, whats so bad is my own body betrayed me...I wanted it, needed it...asked for it almost"

Sango didnt know what to do, talk like this was not a common thing.

"Who did this Kagome...who?"

"No...Id rather not say"

Sango didn't understand why she would not tell her,

"Do...do I know him?"

"Yes we wall do"

__

kami that could be alot of people...

"Kagome who did this to you please tell me"

"Your missing the point Sango,it started off with him forcing himself on me, but once...once he started kissing me, I wanted him"

Sango would not press the matter anymore. The girls finished there bath and went back to the village and went to bed. Kagome was tired and Sango was full of thought, and didn't want to be.

Sango thought,He thought.

Kagome woke the next morning, she looked around and saw Sango sitting with her knees to her and her head down. She was asleep. Kagome sat up and tried to stand ,but the pain between her legs hurt. That's when she realized what had happened and started to cry. Sango woke to the sound of Kagome and then watched as she cried.

Sango moved to her friend and held her, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh..Sango"

"Kagome it's ok I'm here for you...oh Kagome what happen to you"

She didn't answer but kept crying. Kagome was mad at herself, at him, at her own body. Her own body betrayed her.

Miroku walked in and looked at the two girls holding each other, Kami everything inside of him wanted to make a naughty joke, but then once again now was not the time. He gave Sango a look and then left.

"Kagome why dont we eat and after that you can rest some more and later, f you want, we..we can talk"

Kagome sniffed and looked up and had a small smile,

"Ok"

Sango helped Kagome up and they went to eat

--

Sesshomaru had been in his dojo since he returned. Everyone stayed away, even Rin, she missed him but she knew something was wrong, plus she had to be off to her teacher, she was learning to read and write at the time.

Sesshomaru was mad, he took note that the power he wanted had no come to him as he thought they would. He read his father book over and growled.

"Damn you father!!"

He looked to the book again and read it

__

my power,my new power,my great power I shall use it for the will of good,for I am wise. My Love,she has given me my power,she has loved me,a demon Lord. Heart pure,heavy with Love for me which has given me my power,I shall protect my son's,I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her,my love...all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power,it was her,this human woman,my love,my mate.

Sesshomaru didn't get, he found a human woman pure of heart, so why didn't he get the power? It says's in his fathers book that he wished his son's would get this power. He knew his brother was off trying to find power as well, but he didn't know of this book. He was headed in the wrong way.

__

stupid half breed

He thought.

He didn't get it. He knew the girl had love in her heart, she was pure and a human woman...

He was missing the point, a point anyone else but him or his brother, yes even Inuyasha. would get.

He kept pacing back and forth, Kami was he mad, he cursed his father again and walked out the door and down the hall, everyone ducking in fear. That's when he reached Rin walking, she smiled and walked right by him. His heart stung, he thought about what he had done to Kagome and then looked at his small ward, they looked alike, almost as if Kagome could be her mother. He would have killed any man who dare touch Rin in that way when she came of age. Was this guilt? He told himself no, not guilt, he was thinking of Rin not Kagome. Then it hit him and he went strait to her teacher.

"Lord...Lord Sessgomaru"

"Has she learned to read yet"

"Oh yes my Lord,she has a bit of trouble here and there...but is doing well"

"She understands what she reads?"

"Yes...and sometime gives her opinion on what she is reading"

He turned and left, she was human, and a girl, maybe if she read it she could tell him what she thought. He was always told that a child sees and knows things even adults do not. They read between the lines if you will. After dinner he made his way to her room. He knocked, her being the only person he would do that that for. "Come in"

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"Oh Lord sesshomaru!" Rin was getting ready for bed.

"Rin...I want you to read something to me...and tell me what you think"

"Oh yes my Lord" she was happy she thought he was taking to her reading.

He sat down and gave her the book and pointed at what he wanted her to read,and she did outloud

__

"my power,my new power,my great power I shall use it for the will of good,for I am wise. My Love,she has given me my power,she has loved me,a demon Lord. Heart pure,heavy with Love for me which has given me my power,I shall protect my son's,I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her,my love...all the fighting and training in the world,all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power,it was her,this human woman,my love,my mate."

When she was done she sighed,

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru...that was so pretty, I love, Love story's"

"Love story's Rin?"

"Yes...this is a Love story is it not"

He didn't know, he loved no one, he didn't need such a feeling, well he loved Rin but that was different,

"No Rin it is about power"

She looked over the book again.

"Looks like a love story to me, it's sweet, she loved the man so much and her loved her, his love for her and her love for him, gave them a bond so strong it seems the Kamis themselves could not break it, I hope I find love like that one day, and my prince will take me away, and love me and protect me and he will be the strongest man alive!" she said jumping up and down on her knees on her bed.

He did not like were this was going.

"Rin...your missing the point"

"No im not!"

He was going to no were fast, plus he didn't like the talk of love and the thought of Rin in love with a man...just not his thing, this was a mother daughter thing. Tho she did not have a mother, he was sure when the time came she would have a lesson about this. This kinda of lesson tho can not be taught. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door "Go to sleep Rin"

"Yes my Lord...Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rim, I trust you will sleep well"

"Yes my Lord"

He walked out blowing the candles as he left and shut the door behind him. Sesshomaru did note that his anger had subsided for now, so he to went to bed.

--

Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs ,not much was said over the way. Shippo was told not to ask, and Miroku already knew better. Now Sango and Kagome were alone.

"Sango" Kagome said in a sad voice

"Yes what is it Kagome"

"I...I need to tell someone"

"Yes Kagome...you can trust me"

"I know Sango"

They both took a moment and Kagome spoke again

"He took me, he took my fist away and I'll never get it back" she said now crying,

"Oh Kagome, im so sorry" Sango rushed to her and hugged her **(ok boys get your head out of the gutter if your reading this)**

"Sango, whats so bad is my own body betrayed me...I wanted it, needed it...asked for it almost"

Sango didnt know what to do, talk like this was not a common thing.

"Who did this Kagome...who?"

"No...Id rather not say"

Sango didn't understand why she would not tell her,

"Do...do I know him?"

"Yes we wall do"

_Sango thought, of people...alot that could be kami_

"Kagome who did this to you please tell me"

"Your missing the point Sango,it started off with him forcing himself on me, but once...once he started kissing me, I wanted him"

Sango would not press the matter anymore. The girls finished there bath and went back to the village and went to bed. Kagome was tired and Sango was full of thought, and didn't want to be.


	5. What She Just noticed

l_ast time..._

_"Your missing the point Sango,it started off with him forcing himself on me,but once...once he started kissing me and...I wanted it...I sat there and let him do it!!"_

_Sango would not press the matter anymore,Kagome was blaming herself.She knew that women who had been taken unwilling tent to blame themselves,doubt themselves even,but she trust what Kagome told her,but didn't know what to do or say.She wanted to ask if maybe deep down she like thr guy...but that was waaaaaaaay out of line and waaaay off she was sure of it.The girls finished there bath and went back to the village and went to bed. Kagome was tired and Sango was full of thought,and didn't want to be._

--

Kagome woke,feeling sick like she had been feeling for the last 8 week. It did not help that the heat from the sun was hard. She got out of bed and made her way outside,slowly,just as the sun hit her,she was covered in a bed of heat and threw up. Sango rushed to her "Kagome!"

"I'm ok,i'm ok"

Kagome wiped her mouth and stood up. She still felt hot.

"Thank Kami that this heat will be gone with in the next month or so" Kagome said with a side smile. Miroku handed Kagome some water and she had drank it. They did know what was making Kagome sick. Kaede watched as Kagome's friends helped her sit and eat.She had a idea of what was wrong but was not for sure.

--

Sesshomaru had spent the last 8 weeks reading more of his fathers books,trying to see if there was anything else he was missing.He did take note that one of his fathers books was missing,the last book. He had went on a journey fighting demons alike to see if his power had grown,yes he fought with more will and emotion,but the power he was wanting hand not shown itself. Sesshomaru decided that as soon as winter came he would find the miko and demand she give him the power he seek,he just knew that she had it. Yes winter would come soon,and he would go to her.

--

The heated days were killing her, If you were watching her you could see her in a field,picking herbs and standing strait ever so often wiping the sweat from her head.

"Come child...it it to hot"

Kagome smiled at Kaede.

"Im fine really"

"Ye may be child...but I still insist you come in"

Kagome would not fight her,she smiled and did as she was told,truth be told her back was hurting. Ever since her meeting with the Lord,she had not been feeling herself. As the days turned into weeks, Kagome was getting better about not being so sick to her stomick,she was still silent and want not,but she did push it aside when she was with her friends.

Soon it would be cold,so that night Kagome went to the hot springs,she didn't like going if she didn't have to in the winter,even tho the water would still be warm.It was that night while she sat in the water that she really noticed a lil bump,her had ran over it and she thought to herself for a moment,at first a smile came to her face...the horror...

"...no...I...I cant be" she wispered to herself she got her clother back on,trying to put her boots on as she ran to Kaede. She didnt even take note of how cold it was already getting. She burst into the door with tears in her face. Miroku stood up

"Sango,Shippo...care to help me get fire wood" the didn't answer they just stood and and left.

Kaede knew,that what she thought was true,and Kagome,poor kagome had just noticed.

"Oh kaede" Kagome fell into Kaede's arms

"Oh..Kagome"

Kagome cried and cried,till she was asleep...Kaede feared for Kagomes heart,this could,or could not be a good thing...

--

after putting Kagome in bed Kaede went outside,her hands behind her back. Everyone looked up at her. She sighed,she had to tell them, they would noitced.

"Are dream Kagome...she is...

But Kaede didn't get to finish,

"Im..Pregnant" the she fell again,she passed out. Keade rushed to her side. Later after she was once again placed in bed,this time she would not get up. Kaede and the others talked.

"Im so sacred for her" Sango said

"Yes...and we still don't know who the father is" Miroku said

"yeah...and wait till inuyasha finds out" Shippo pointed out. They didn't want think about how he would act.

"Id say Kagome just reached 4 months" Kaede said, thats how long it was since she her body way taken.

Sango looked at her. Kaede knew they were all worried,they worried Kagomes little sweet heat would not be able to bare this.

"This may or may not be a good thing" Kaede said'

They all sat silent,not knowing what to do or say at the moment.They would wait for her to wake up...

* * *

**sorry its short,I plan on putting another one up and a hour or so...**


	6. Who's Child Do You Bare

**I dont not own inuyasha or the songs I use in this storie,the storie line is mine tho...**

* * *

Kagome woke up after 2 days of sleeping. She sat up and held her head,then her eyes widen when she remembered. Her hand made its way to her now small lil bump,she was indeed pregnant,but instead of crying she smiled. She was going to be a mother,even tho the baby inside of her was not made of love,it did come from someone she knew and had somewhat of a past with,yes the pups father was strong and handsome,she only hoped that he would not find them and try to take the baby. She sighed and step outside. It was snowing and the lands already were covered. She was warm tho,she had a long plan dark green dress on,it was not the best outfit,but it was soft and it went to the ground,trailing behind her just a bit,the sleeves covered her hands,which she liked. She looked around and saw Miroku,Sango and Shippo building a snowman.Kagome smiled and walked,keeping her distance from them,she just want to be alone and she wanted to watch the.

Kaede noticed Kagome come out,but decide to leave her alone. Kagome sat in the snow,on her knees with her hands in her lap and watched them play,Miroku and and sango were close to each other. Kagome smiled,knowing they had finally found each other,in a loving way. She sighed,she wish she could find someone to love.

--

Sesshomaru had made his way to the village as soon as the snow started to fall. He was almost there. He stopped at the edge of the forest when he saw her sitting in the snow,she was watching her friends,keeping her distance from them.Her right side was facing him. He watched her,He could not jump out right now,with her friends there.Well he could but he didn't want to,he didnt want to have to deal with them.

He watched as she sighed. He felt a small tug,a small aura he didnt know. He looked around but as soon as it came to him,it left and he brushed it off as nothing. He did take note that her scent had change,she smelt like her and him mix,of course it was becouse he had taken her body,but he thought the smell would be gone by now,no matter tho. He just wanted her.

--

Kagome felt a little sad in her heart,she wanted someone to love,someone to love her and now her unborn child. She watched as Miroku and Sango danced in the snow and began to sing to herself...

**When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you - all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you - all the way**

**Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if its real**

**When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you - all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what way**

**Who know where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way**

and with a sigh of her breath she stood up. Sesshomaru eyes widen just bit.

_so the wench was with another man...she is baring a child...no matter I will still get the power I seek_

Sesshomaru watched and hid behind a tree,dropping his aura again so she didn't pick it up. She walked deeper in the woods,he followed. She bent down and picked a small flower poking up from the snow.

"Poor flower...all alone,nothing to keep you warm" Kagome said as she held it to her chest. She turned around,she didn't want to go to far, that's when she met his eyes,instead of screaming she gasp and let the flower she picked fall to the ground. He could not help but be angry all the sudden at the site of her,she was stepping back a few steps,she almost tripped and fell back but with a swift movement Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and held her up close to him. Her small little bump pressing against him. She was scared and he could smell it.Then a small aura hit him,trying to protect...

_it is a demon child...a full demon child!! what is the meaning of this!_

He growled and pushed his aura,hoping the small child inside of her would summit. To his surprise the child's aura mixed around his and settled down as if it felt safe and warm. Sesshomaru growled again and looked into her eyes

"Who's child do you bare woman"

Tears started slowly falling,she was not crying,but tears were falling.

_how...how could he ask me that_

He growled again "Woman...who have you laid with other than this sesshomaru...who's child do you bare!!" Anger,a deep voice coming from him,It reminded her of his fathers,that time he had come to inuyasha and sesshomaru after they won the battle against that evil sword of hell.

"How...how could you ask me that"

He pushed her down and she fell to her side,she put and hand to her tummy and rubbed.

"I'm growing impatient woman!...now you will answer me"

"Iv laid with no one!" She yelled back at him,not that it was his right to know.

"You lie woman...now tell me" She stood up and before her knew it she slapped him hard,his face tilt to the side,she was angry and a lone tear fell down her face.His face still tilt but his eyes were looking at her,his arms crossed.

"Its...its you child...you bastard! its you child!" she screamed at him with all her will power. She put her hands to her face and cried hard as she ran away from him. He let her go,he could not believe what had just happened,he could not believe the words she said.

_my...child?_


	7. It Is His Pup

She ran,ran with tears falling,her baby inside hurting,from her running and her tears,Her unborn child was stressed. Miroku and Sango looked up just as Kagome threw herself at them.

"Kagome...Kagome...what wrong Kagome!" Sango yelled

Miroku knew something happend.

Kagome laid on the ground,her back to wall,tears falling from her face,holding onto her small womb.

--

He was still standing there as the snow fell,he watched as she ran to her friends,he could feel it,his child...his child was hurting,hurting because its mother was upset,he knew her miko powers were over taking the child's own calming aura. This would not do, That child would be his pride,his son,his fool blooded son,his first born, he would not let that foolish woman hurt his pup because of her stupid emoionts.He may not have his power yet,but that could wait,his pup was now his want,he could already tell the unborn child was strong.A evil grin came apon his face, thinking about a world with him as the leader and his son,strong as he by his side. His pride swelled.Happy..yes he was happy about what he had done now. Beside the fact he had taken her it seems to him that she also was happy that she was with child! tho her feelings didn't matter...so he told himself.

--

He let himself in the hut,Miroku stood infront of him with his staff out to his side glaring at the Lord himself.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru..but I cant help but think you are the reason for her crying" Miroku said,still not know the child she bared was the Lord's.

"Your In my way"

Miroku didn't move

Sango looked at sesshomaru,her eyes wide,it hit her as soon as he said move out of his way...the child...the child was his!

"Sesshomaru" Sango whispered

Miroku turned to looked at her.

"The miko will be coming with me"

"Over my dead body!" They all turned to see Inuyasha leaning on the door. This...this was not good. Kagome stopped crying when she heard his voice,fear rose in her and Sesshomaru smelt it.

_so,the miko told no one of our meeting...or that I fathered the child._

"This is no concern of your half breed" Sesshomaru said not looking at him.

"Monk...movie or I'll remove you myself!"

He didn't move.

"Do as he says" Kaede said softly

Miroku looked at her,but did as he was told. Now Sesshomaru was standing over Sango,Kagome's eyes were still on the door. Inuyasha still had no idea what was going on,he had been gone a long time,a little to long. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha growling.

"Do not growl at me little brother,if you want to be angry be angry at yourself for not protecting her"

"What are you talking about...what did you do to her" Inuyasha yelled now in a fighting stance.

Kagome was so afraid right now, afraid of Inuyasha and what he would say,afraid of sesshomaru,she just wanted to be left alone,have her baby and be left alone.Sesshomaru glared at Sango and she just looked back.

"Sango...you must let him pass" Kaede said...and ever one gasp

"what!! why!!...don't you dare touch her bastard!!"

Sango didn't understand but she also moved out of the way.

Sesshomaru went to his knees, down to her. She took in a breath of air and closed her eye's. Inuyasha came forward,but stopped when Sesshomaru turned to him,his eyes blood red,daring him to come near. Inuyasha only stopped because he didn't want Kagome hurt,and if sesshomaru transformed in here,they all would be hurt. Sesshomaru turn back to Kagome,he was still crying and holding her breath.

"You will stop that at once!" He said,his eyes still red. She opened her eyes and looked at him with all the hate in the world.

"Leave me alone..you..you bastard...just leave me alone" Crying even more,she was holding her tummy,it hurt,she knew her baby was stressed,if everyone would just leave her alone.

"I'll be damned if I let you kill my pup because of you stupid emotions woman!" He roared at her, grabbing her left wrist and pulling her up to him, there faces inches apart his other hand as he wall pulling her up went to her belly,feeling her womb. She took in a deep breath and went stiff at his touch on her belly. She could feel her pup settling down,till it seemed that baby was asleep,she was scared...he just said he didn't want the pup dead,but she didn't feel it swirling around.

"He is fine woman,just resting" He then let go of her wrist and pulled his hand away from her belly. Her belly was a cute little size,but on to other maters.

"PUP...pup...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PUP!!" Inuyasha yelled

"like I said...if you want to be angery be angry at yourself for not protecing her"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN...you...you bastard...you raped her!!"

Now Sesshomaru was mad again "It would be hard to rape someone...who wanted it"

Ok now everyone was mad,but what could they do? Again he could feel her angry rise

"Kagome...how could you?" Inuyasha asked, just making the whole thing worst.

This was not her fault,not her doing yet she was being blamed and hurt.

"You jerk...you think I let this happen! you think I wanted this...NO! but I do want this pup if you don't like it ohwell! its not my fault you were off with KIKYO!"

"WHERE YOU SO WEAK YOU COULD NOT FIGHT HIM OFF,SCREAM...ANYTHING"Inuyasha yelled back

Again Sesshomaru could feel her anger rise,he knew his pup would once again be stressed.

"Silence half breed!! so help if you stress my pup out I will kill you"

He turned to the door and moved the cloth "Come woman..."

He waited a moment..."No"

He narrowed his eyes

"Come"

"No" she said again

"ye shall go child" Kaede said

No one could believe there ears,they all looked at her

"Wise woman" The demon Lord said

"Do not look at ye like that...it is for the best"

Inuyasha was about to protest when the old woman cut him off

"It is for the best...for the pup" Kagome hated hearing it,but she knew Kaede would not lead her wrong. plus her pup would be protected and that was the only thing that mattered to her. Soon she was standing behind Sesshomaru with her head down.

**A mountain of stone, a door of steel  
Can't stand in my way, I'd go on  
Brutal machines, unbending laws  
Can't slow me down, I'd go on  
I've learned how to deal and when to fight  
I know what's real, I know what's right  
I'm not afraid, a wounded dove  
I can be tender in a world so tough**

I'm sure I could face the bitter cold

**but I don't know**

**--**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. IN MY STORY SESSHOMARU AS HIS BOTH ARMS**


	8. Kami's Step In

last time..

_Soon she was standing behind Sesshomaru with her head down._

_--_

**I'm sure I could face the bitter cold**  
**but I don't know**

Sesshomaru stood aside and let her walk out in the bitter cold,her long dress keeping her warm. She closed her eyes,the tears fell,she had to leave her friends...the only she had left...she had to leave them.

"Come woman"

He started to walk.

_we..we are going to walk there?_

She signed and started to follow.

--

"YALL ARE JUST GOING TO LET HER GO!!" Inuyasha said while being held back

"Inuyasha calm yourself...she must go, and you know sesshomaru will not harm her...she does bare his child" Keade said

"Yeah well what about after!!"

He would not let him get away with this..no he would not. Even if he did promise to be with Kikyo..

--

They had only been walked 20 minute's and she was already freezing,hungry and her feet hurt,she was not big...but she did bare a demon child. Sesshomaru noticed her slow pace and how she held her arms to herself and how lost her eyes looked. He growled, he knew his pup would need food soon. She was not looking were she was going and didn't noticed when he stopped,she ran into him,her small belly rubbing his back,tho he didn't like her touching him,he did like the feel of his unborn child. He would never tell anyone,nor would he just place his hand on her belly. She looked up and took a step back once she noticed she had ran into him. Her lips were a bit blue and you could see her breath.

--

IN THE HEAVENS

_"my son, you now have someone to protect. do not let you hate and pride get in your way,allow yourself to love her...for you have already sealed you fate"_

_he watched down his heavy heart beating,watching as this woman,this human woman that reminded him so much of his own __Izayoi. This is his first grandchild. The kamis above knew the child would be a great and powerful Lord,but it would be up to his parents..._

_up to his father...if he became a great loyal, warm hearted Lord...like Inu taisho,his grandfather_

_or if he would become a cold,non-caring Lord...like Sesshomaru,his father_

_only the kamis knew. "Inu taisho" they called_

_"Inu taisho...this is of great importance...we would never do this,but since you were once a great lord,a great leader and a lover we have decide"_

_"What is it you as of me?"_

_"Return to you son's,that earth,something must be done...even us kami's have no say in love,or the path people choose,we can only help or guide them, but your eldest son has such hate. His child...he will be strong,very strong"_

_he would had said no,that he was not for that world,but...he felt he had to,no he needed to.Something had to be done._

_"If it is what you wish" _

_--_

BACK ON EARTH

She looked up and took a step back once she noticed she had ran into him. Her lips were a bit blue and you could see her breath. He could have picked her up and fly or run,but he would not. He turned back and slowed his walk so that she may keep up. He stopped when he hear her gasp.

He turn around to see who...

"Father"

There he was holding Kagome in his arms,and she was blushing. She could not believe how handsome he was,any girl would be in heaven in his arms,they were strong and the heat coming from his was great,tho she didn't care for the cold armor he wore. His face was even strong,but his eyes were soft. His strips were larger than sesshomaru's...hell he was alot better looking than Sesshomaru if you could believe that. Inu Taisho Looked only 28 which she could not understand...sesshomaru himself looked to me at least 22 and she was only 18.Sesshoamru still had some aging to do before he looked more like his dad. Tho they did already look like twins,one younger and smaller than the other,but hey.

Inu Taisho held Kagome bridal style and walk past his son...

--

OK ppl im so sorry,I had a hard time writing this,I hope it came out alright.I had two different ways I could have wrote this chap,I brought back his father,I thought it would be a neat twist,I hope I don't regret it later.Because at first when I had this going in my mind I had not even thought about his dad,heck he is not in any of my other story's.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY.


	9. To Your Room

_last time..._

_Inu Taisho held Kagome bridal style and walk past his son..._

_--_

Kagome glanced up at the man holding her. He was looking ahead as he gracefully glided his way to the west. But when he came to a stop before he reached were they were going,she looked away. Sesshomaru stood in his fathers path.

"Father"

"Not now Sesshomaru,the women and pup need warmth and food" He said in his deep voice. Sesshomaru just stood there with arms crossed. He was looking from his father to Kagome.

"Do you plan to stop me Sesshomaru"

He said nothing as he stept aside. _father...how is it that you are hear...i guess it matters not,for I shall now defeat you and get the power I seek_

He followed his father,with the same grace. Kagome was still blushing,hearing his voice,it was also strong, filled with love it seemed,somewhat deep

"Do not worry little one,you and the pup will be fine" He said now looking down at her.

She gave a faint smile "Thank you" she whispered, she was not so scared anymore. How could a girl be scared in his arms!

_kami what am i thinking,this is inuyasha and sesshomarusfather...but kami he is...I don't want to say hot...but I cant think of anything else than hot...he is just so different,beautiful._

She came out of her girl thoughts when she felt him slow down. She heard people yelling and a castle bridge come down,letting them in the castle walls. Inu Taisho kicked in the castle door,not having a free arm to open it with, and walked down the hall. Everyone bowed and gasp as he made his way, none of them could believe that there great Lord had returned. He found a lady in waiting and looked at her.

"Get Lord Sesshomaru room ready for the company of a woman"

"Umm...about that" Kagomestarted,but didn't finish because Inu Taisho was now looking at her. "You bare his son do you not?"

"Um..yes My Lord" She thought a good idea to use his worthy title.

"Then you shall share a room with him"

Shefelt uneasy,hoping Sesshomaru would jump in at anytime..and he did

"I will not share a room with that Human woman" He said,Kagome was happy for once that he spoke when he did.

Inu Taisho turned to look at him,still holding her.

"You made love to her did you not" Being bold in his words. Kagome was now shutting her eyes tight...she wanted to die,her cheeks were blood red.

"Do not be a fool father"

"Do you dare tell me that you did not make love to her?"

_kami please just take me now,here are two men talking about my sex life...NOT LOVE LIFE MIGHT I ADD. _Kagome was now wishing he would put her down.

"I laid with the woman,nothing more" Sesshomaru said

Inu Taisho walked to his son and held Kagome out to him. Sesshomaru just looked at his father.

"Take her to YOUR room"

Sesshomaru now with his arms at his sides kept looking at his father.

"Take her son,or shall I drop her at your feet" He stated

Sesshomaru still did not move to take her,daring his father to drop her,and that's just what he did. She closed her eyes waiting for the impacted,but nothing. She opened her eyes to see sesshomaru looking at her.He was now holding her.

He pulled her up to his chest and looked to his father.

_why that jerk is smiling!! _Kagome was a bit mad at the now-not dead Lord of the west. The lady in waiting came back and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoamru you room is ready...Lord Inu Taisho your old room is also ready"

"Wonderful!" Inu Taisho said "Bring a plate of food for the Lady..I'm sure she is hungry"

Sesshomaru growled "Father"

"Take her to your room and let her rest,then we will talk"

That to Sesshomaru would do for now,he would take care of her in the present of his room later.

--

He came to his door and the Lady in waiting opened it. Once inside he kicked the door shut. Kagome was thinking he would put her down or drop her on the bed. He didn't put her down but moved to the bed and placed her in it. It was so soft and warm.

He stood up and tried not to look at her belly,but he could not help it. It was his first child and a full blooded demon,not a half breed. He would ask her about it later.

"Sesshomaru" She asked in a low tone

"I have a title woman...use it"

"I have a name ,I am the mother of your child...you could use my name" She said

"I did not ask for you to be the mother of my child"

"That right your forced me!" She yelled at him

He was now holding her neck his mouth neat her ear "forced you? I think not,your body wanted me,even if you didn't"

She was sick,he kept throwing that back in her face.Yeah it started off as him forcing it...but she wanted it,her body responded to his,like it was yearning for his touch. She hated him for it. He slid back and withdrew his hand from her neck when he smelt her tears. He had hurt her more with words then with his actions.

The knock at the door was his save. The lady in waiting walked in with food.

"Hear you are my Lady,I hope it is to your liking"

"Thank you...but I'm not hungry" She took in a shaky breath and turned to her side.

"You will eat,my pup needs food" He said forcefully

The lady in waiting just stood there,watching. Everyone in the castle knew about her and the pup now,word traveled fast. Not wanting her Lord angry and to lash out at the girl, the woman asked

"My lady...is there anything...that I could bring you that you would eat" Kagome knew the woman was speaking out of line,she didn't want her to be in trouble,she thought she would be when she heard a growl from Sesshomaru.

"No...this food is just fine thank you" Kagome said as she sat up

"After you eat My Lady...would you desire a warm bath?"

Kagome loved the sound of that

"Oh yes...that sounds great"

"Very well my Lady"

"Woman...there is no need to call her with such title..she is not the Lady of this house" Both woman looked at him,Kagome's hand half way to her mouth.

"My Lord?" The woman asked confused, was this woman not the mother of his child?

"I withdraw my last statement...continue" With that Sesshomaru walked out,slamming the door.

_now for you dear father..._

_--_

_man I hope I did ok with the edit on this one,I kept being interrupted while doing it. SORRY IF IT MESSY._

_THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS...I'M SOOO HAPPY!_


	10. Some Tallk

Sesshomaru wasted no time getting to his father. He followed his scent and found him in the study. Sesshomaru almost broke the doors down.

He respected his father, but he wanted answers.

"Father" He said in a deep tone

His father didn't turn to look at him,he just kept on looking at the book in his hands.

"hmm, looks like your keeping everything well in place,tho I did it better...if I do say so myself"

Sesshomaru growled,he could not figure out what was going on. His father was standing in front of him, going on as if he had never died.

"Iv had a long trip..coming back from the dead and all..you could be more mild"

"care to explain how you got here or why you are here?" Sesshomaru ask

"How I got here son,does not matter"

"Then why dear father are you here?"

"you are my son...I had a chance to come back...so I came"

This was not going to do,Sesshomaru knew there was more to it than that.

"father..why are you wasting my time,I did not stand in your way of your desire...so why are you standing in mine?"

"What is it that you desire my son?"

"Power"

His father turned to him "care to defeat me for it?"

Sesshomaru would have jumped at the chance if he had asked that when he was alive the first time,but now he felt it was a trick.

1. He wanted to see his child be born

2.his father just returned,there had to be a reason

3.his father's dare...it just didn't seem right,his father was up to something.

He thought of those things.

"Son...defeating me will not give you my power...in less I give to you...will that help make up your mind?"

Sesshomaru growled.He knew it! Sesshomaru knew it the first time around,but did not want to believe it.

"Now Sesshomaru...tell me about the little Lady"

--

Kagome was so mad when he left and the lady in waiting could see it.

"My Lady...a bath maybe?"

"Yes...that would be nice"

"I'll send in your bath maid"

"No need for that"

"But I must"

Kagome sighed...she would have to deal with it,she didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. A knock came to the door and then it slid open. A beautiful young girl...about her own age came in. She had blue hair,sky blue eyes and two black stars by each of her eyes,she was breath taking. Kagome was shocked.

"My Lady is something wrong?" Kagome' mouth was opened staring at the girl

"Oh gosh...I'm so sorry...its just that your sooo pretty" she said in a happy tone

The girl blushed "No need to say your sorry to me My Lady"

"Will you please not call me that,he is not around...my name is Kagome"

The girl smiled

"If that is what you wish"

"Yes..it is...what is you name?"

" Sora"

"It means sky"

"Yes"

Kagome smiled

"Are you ready for you bath?"

"yes but do you really need to come with me?"

"Oh yes...if something were happen to you the pup Lord Sesshoamru would be very mad"

Kagome got up,in her mind she was thinking how he was only worried about the pup,that was fine with her.

"Come this way please"

Sora went to door on the other side of the room and opened it. Inside was a nice big hot spring. Kaome was soooo happy.

"Let me help you out of thoes clothes"

Sora helped Kagome out of her clothes. Once it was off the girl offered her hand to Kagome and helped her into the water, letting her sit..

_this is nice...nice and warm_

"Kagome..shall I wash you hair?"

"If you want to"

--

"Now Sesshomaru...tell me about the little Lady"

"Rin?" He asked

"No not the child...the woman"

Sesshomaru huffed

"nothing to know."

"Come now son"

"It matters not father,I'm sure you already know all you need to know about her"

"Yes...yes you right...Maybe I should join her company"

"I assume the woman is in the bath" Sesshomaru stated

"All the more reason to join...plus...don't want my grandson to get to hot in that small womb of hers"

Inu Taisho put on a evil smile and started to walk past his son.

"Father do you think it wise to do so?"

"Well someone needs to go...those maid cant force her out...plus I'm good looking,what woman does not want a good looking male Lord in there presents while bathing" He said with a evil smirk...trying anything to get his son going,surly he like the woman somewhat

"No,no I think it better you go son,force that woman out of the water! the pup might get to warm!" now if sesshoamru would just take the bait of his words.

"Fine...I will go" and out the door he went.

--

Sora finished washing Kagome's hair and was now sitting near her,looking at her baby bump.

"Sora...do you have a husband?"

"Hu?"

"A mate?

"Oh no"

"I don't see why not...heck I'm even surprised Sesshomaru has not mated with you!"

"Oh please do not say such things" the girl said sitting up

"Why not,he is demon,you demon,he nice looking your nice looking"

The girl was now red.

"I do not wish it Kagome...I'm glad he has no notice of me"

Kagome looked at the girl,she was looking at her tiny baby belly. Kagome smiled.

""Ok, ok" Kagome said, leaving the poor girl alone.

They giggled

"Sora would you like to?" Kagome asked looking at her tummy

Sora smiled and came close and put her hand on Kagome's tummy. It was a little smaller than half of a basketball. Tho you could not feel the baby move yet,it was still cool to touch. Tho it didntnow last long...for there was a angry growl.

--

thank you for the reviews, I Had another hard time writing this one,I added and took away, editing was not fun,plus I have a one year crawling all over me! I hope you can read it with easy

Im sure I will be coming back again to edit this chap again.


	11. I Bid You Goodnight

_last time..._

_it didnt last long...for there was a mean growl_

_--_

Soya pulled her hand away fast and moved from Kagome.

"Leave us" Sesshomaru said. Kagome put her back to him and covered her now growing breast from him with her arms. She could feel him coming closer,she stood up,thankful that the water came to her hips.He stopped and didn't say anything,she knew he was right behind her now.

"Woman,turn around"

"Why,what for...I'm naked"

If she was not going to do as as she was told then he would make her. He went down to one knee and reach over and grabbed her wrist,then turned her around and brought her to him. Everything seem so slow to her, he pulled her to him,his free hand went to the side of her belly,the other holding her wrist, her breast were pushing into his chest and she found that one of her hands was now on his should,holding her up,and her other hand was at her cheek. They looked into each others eyes.

She was trying to figure out what he was doing.

He was trying to fill her womb.

Just as fast as it happened he let go and turned around.

"Out"

"What" she said in a small voice

"Get out...you body is getting to warm for the pup"

She got out and grabbed a robe and stood there waiting. "Come you will sleep now"

"I'm a big girl...I think I can tell myself when to go to bed"

"And I'm the father of that child and I'm telling you to rest!"

He was now looking at her,she had her hands on her hips and was giving him a mean look.

"That look will not work with me woman"

She walked past him and back into the room,there was a little plan white long robe waiting for her. It was a night gown. She went into the large closet and changed and came back out.

"Well you made it clear that we are not sharing a room,tho this room is like 2 or 3 rooms in one...so where do I go"

He was now shirtless,he only had a pair of white baggy pants on,just like the ones he walks around in. He threw on a robe to cover his chest.

"You shall stay here,I will go"

She sighed, he did owe her,but she didn't want to be in his room any more than he wanted her there. Sesshomaru opened the door only to find his father standing there with his arms folded.

"Father" In a deep tone

"I came to bid the Lady goodnight" He walked in and went up to Kagome

"Well my Lady...you sure are glowing...have a nice...bath?" he asked as he pulled up her hand and kissed it. There goes her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah...it was ok"

Inu Taisho turned still holding Kagome's hand "You know son, in my day when a man went into a woman's bath,the woman came out happy"

"That's is enough father" Sesshomaru said

Inu Taisho turned back to Kagome

"Sorry my Lady,just a joke,did not mean to be so bold with my words"

She just smiled _if only that man knew_

But he did know,he knew how harsh he son had been,but he also knew she wanted it and he knew she thought about a few times after it happened. Not that he watched, he didn't,he just knew.

"Well I bid you goodnight" He left shutting the door

A few minutes past and Sesshomaru opened it again,only to find his father still standing there talking to a guard

"Something wrong son? does the Lady need anything?"

Sesshomaru slammed the door. Kagome was now laying in the bed,but sitting up.

"Seems my father has found conversation with one of my guards outside of my room"

She sighed _great,stuck in a room with a man who forced himself on me...why do I keep saying that,its more like he pounced on me...was a little rough and i gave in._

Kagome didn't know what to do or say,should she get up? She watched as he took his robe off and walked to her.She looked at his chest,and she felt a little aroused

_its because I'm pregnant,its because I'm pregnant_

Sesshomaru could not smell it on her because of her smell and the baby's smell and his own smells were mix all into one, which he had to say was a very nice smell. He got into the bed and laid back. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. She sat there for a moment,not know what to do.

"Sleep woman"

She got under the covers turned away from him and made herself into a little ball...and went to sleep.

--

**gosh something must be wrong with me, I had a hard time with this one,it just didn't come out as well as I wanted it to.sorry**


	12. Honor

Sesshomaru woke early,he could hear people running and things being done in haste. He looked down to the girl sleeping next to him, she was still a ball on her own side,even in her sleep she looked hurt. Sesshomaru growled and got up. After dressing he opened the door.

People were running around,the halls now being decorated with the color and the royal seal. Sesshoamru looked to one of the guards

"What is going on here"

"We are preparing for the other Lords and Lady my Lord"

Sesshomaru growled "And who order this...it was not I"

"It was your father my Lord"

Sesshomaru growled and step out of his room. A lady in waiting came and was about to open the door when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Leave her..the woman shall rest"

"But my Lord..I must dress her...the other Lords and Lady's are here"

"I dont care...leave her!" The woman had spoke out of line but he had other pressing matters on his mind.

_father!_

Sesshoamru made his way to his father's room,not knocking he let himself in. His father had his royal clothing son,rich in color and his armor.

"Father"

"There you are...Sesshomaru..I suggest to dress in royal color"

"What is the meaning of all this"

Sesshomaru growled

"Today you shall take her as your own"

"I will not mate with that woman"

"You will take her"

"No...father...I wont"

"You do you forget your honor son?"

"There is no honor in this"

"Yes...your right,you took that girl,hurt her, even tho she fell into your arms...wanted you"

"You will not speak in such a manner father" His father knew that Sesshomaru honor would play a roll,he knew it would get it.

His father now glared at him

"Remember who you ask speaking to son" He said in deep angry tone.

"I will not mate her"

"I didn'tsay you had to love her" His father thought it funny that his son was fighting it,knowing full well sesshomaru would take her,he would do becouse of his honor.

"Hu...Love...I know nothing of this love...nor will I ever love...you forget father...love made you weak...it was your death"

"No..it was my life...You will mate her Sesshoamru"

"Like hell he will" There in the door was Inuyasha,sword ready

"My son...so you have arrived" Inuyasha eyes widen

"Fa...father"

"Yes...it is I" He said looking at his young son.

"We must go before the court" and with that Inu Taisho Walked past Sesshomaru and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm.

"Dress in you royal Sesshomaru" he called and Inu Tashio dragged Inuyasha out.

"Im sorry Inuyasah...I would love to talk you and answers your questions but we have to prepare...the others are waiting"

Inuyasha understood and let his father gather some royal cloths for him.

--

Kagome woke to find lady's in waiting,well waiting on her.

"Oh my Lady! thank Kami you are wake...you must get ready!"

"Ready for what? I want sora"

"I'm here" she called

"Whats going on" Kagome asked as the other women began to change her and comb her hair.

"You will become the Lady of the West today"

"What!! no I refuse to be his mate!"

"My Lady we do not have time to fight...there demon Lords are waiting for you"

Kagome was now sick. One of the lady's handed her something eat,hoping it would be enough till mid morning. Kagome ate when the woman gave her and watched as the women as they made her up. When they finished she went to see. She was so pretty,she wore a long dark blue dress.It reminded her of something princess's wore in the 18th century.It was long and and soft,trailed behind her as she walked.Again the sleeves fell over her small hands and on the back was a silver moon. She hated to admit it but she loved it.

"Do you like? it was made for you" Sora asked

"Yes very much"

"Well come...we must go"

--

The Lords and Lady'swere waiting,along with guards,maids,Rin, Jaken...just about everyone. Inuyasha's friends stayed behind, Kaede tried to stop Inuyasha from going but she could not.She did how ever tell Miroku Sangothat it would not be wise to go just yet,so they stayed behind with Shippo.

Sesshomaru stood with Inuyasha, both in matching royal outfits, Blue,black and silver.There caps baring the moon,like the one on Sesshomraru's head. There boots black,swords on there sides,they looked good.Neither of them had armor on,just Lord Inu Taisho.

Everyone looked to the door as Kagome was pushed in.Lord Inu Taisho made his way to her and took her by the hand

"No not be afraid child...I will protect you"

Kagome felt a little better "Please...I do nott wish to mate"

"Do you doubt your Lord?" He looked hurt when he asked, did she doubt the great Inu Taisho?

"No...I guess not"

"Good"

He stood Kagome in between Sesshoamru and Inuyasha and in front of the other Lord's and Lady's. Kagome was so happy when she saw Inuyahsa she wanted to cry out and hug him. But since he stood still giving her a look,she knew now was not the best time for that.Tho he seemed not to be mad at her,as he gave her a smirk.

"My Lord and Ladys...my son sealed his fate...If my son does not take his honor of mating the girl,that bare his child...I ask of you to strip him of his lands and strip his title as father to his son"

all 3 Inuyasha,Kagome and Sesshomaru were shocked.

"If he refused his honor...she shall mate Inuyasha...he will take over the lands and become the child's father" Inuyasha was happy to hear that, tho he cared nothing about the lands.

Kagome at this point didn't know what to think. Sesshomaru always held his honor,he was a man who lived by his honor, all 7 hells would freeze over before he would let the half breed take what was his, land,child...or woman.He did not know his father would say these words. Sesshaomru step forward

""Does this court have the power?' He asked

One of the Lords stood up "You should know this Lord Sesshoamru...that we do..and by law if you do not take her...either your father or brother has to"

"It matters not...I do have my Honor..and I will not turn my back on it."

Inuyasha was out raged...put he knew at this point there is nothing he could do,his father would stop him and his father had the power

"I'm sorry Kagome" He wisperd

She looked at him,her tears starting to form.Sure she made Inuyasha go to Kikyo,sure she did not love him like that anymore,but she still loved him as a friend.Tho she knew niether if them would have been truly happy if they were mated,he would always love and think about Kikyo. But she didn'twant to mate with Sesshaomru either.

"Its ok Inuyasha"

Before she knew it Sesshoamru grabbed her wrist and pull her to his chest.Her baby bump rubbing his lower stomach.

"Sesshoamru...don't"

"Be silent woman"

Sesshomaru put his nose to her neck,nuzzling it,trying to get her to lean her head over.She closed her eye as the tingle when down her spine.There it was again,she wanted his touch,her body betraying her.She leaned her over for his.His fangs grew and hovered over her neck...his eyes on his father.

"Do it Sesshomaru,you have sealed you fate" His father said

Sesshomaruclosed his eyes and bit down into her neck,drawing his arms around her body to pull her closer so that his fang would go deep,if he was going to mark her,it would be a strong mark.She cried out and found her hands grabbing his arms,nail digging into him.After the pain was pleasure,the feel of his fang deep in his neck,his mouth hot on her. He took in her blood and the pulled out his fang.He tookin her scent and then closed his mouth over the mark,tasting the blood that was left,cleaning the mark.She still held him and he still held her,well in tillhe pulled back. She opened her eyes and looked at him,he was still cold as always.He with drew his hold on her and she let go of him. Sesshoamru turned to his father

"It is done"

**The winds of the heart can blow me down  
But I get right up and I stand my ground  
I've tasted fear, my share of pain  
The wasted tears of love in vain  
I've held you tight, pushed you away**

**I'm sure I could face the bitter cold**

**but I don't know**


	13. What Is Done, Is Done

He walked away and Kagome let herself fall to her knees pushing her face into her hands. Inuyasha went down to her level and held her.

"Its ok Kagome, at least you will be protected...and you will have everything you need or want" Inuyasha said holding her tight, both on there knees.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, he was not facing them, he was at the door about to leave. Inuyasha looked at his brother...

"it would be wise for you to take your hands off my mate" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the door. Inuyasah was now mad, his bother just mated the one person he cared about, and now was being told he could not touch her! He knew his bother did not care for her. Inuyasha let kagome go and stood up.

"Inuyasha.. His father didn't have time to finish for Inuyasha went after his brother.

--

"Sesshomaru..stop" Inuyasha called...they were now in the hall and all the servants stop,to afraid to move...they knew something was about to happen.

"Do not speak to me half breed"

By this time kagome and Inu Tashio were watching from the door.

"Your don't care about her" Inuyasha called out

"It does not matter that I do not care" Sesshomaru calmly stated

"I don'tcare if she is your mate" Inuyasha lashed out...

With a blink Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the neck,

"The woman belong to me now...you will keep your distance" Sesshomaru threatened with a growl in his voice

"Like hell I will...I love her"

"well that's to bad half breed" Sesshomaru then tossed Inuyasha to the side.

"Do not proclaim you Love her...when you lay with a dead woman" Sessehomaru said walking off.

Kagome was ready to run to inuyasha but Inu tashio was holding firm to her arm. She looked up at him

"Go to your mate" Hey eyes stern

"I do not wish to see him"

"It is your duty as his mate to calm him"

"My duty as his mate...I don't care about my duty as his mate...I didn't want this...and neither did he!"

"I'm asking you to trust me kagome...go to your mate"

She hated this,she didn't want to go to him, she didn't see why she had to, he would just send her away, and she would be glad to go. So with that thought, thinking he would just send her away, she went down the hall, a guard following her. Inu Tashio then turned to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha...do you lay with another woman...while you proclaim to love another?"

"HE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT HER I DO" He yelled

"My son,while you may love her...it would not be fair to her...she would end up more hurt by you..than she would be by a man who does not love her at all...and the woman you lay with...

He was cut off

"Shes dead it does not matter" Inuyasah said in his sad tone, the tone he always used when speaking of Kikyo

"If she were to gain her life..would you mate with her?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he loved Kagome, he didn't want to leave her here with his brother...but before she came along...he and Kikyo were going to be mates.

"I cant leave her here with him" Inuyasha said

"It matters not son, whats done is done"

Inuyasha looked down, he didn't know how he let this happen. "The woman- his father was cut off again

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"Go find her...she will gain her life back at midnight" Inu tashio said

Inuyasha looked at him "what...how"

"It matter not...just go" Inuyasha took a moment the left in a hurry, to find his soon to be mate. The Kamis knew Inuyasha would be a problem...and told Inu Tashio that they would return the miko's life back to her...if it was needed..and they would be watching...waiting for him, Inu Tashio to say so. This was the only other thing they would do to interfere. They had given the great dog demon his life back and now Kikyo's...they would do no more. The rest was up to them.

--

Kagome slowly went up to the door lead to was his room...well was his room...it was now there room. She turned to look at the guard, who gave her no help as what to do. She turned and looked at the door still unsure of what to do. She heard a growl,

"You had better go in My Lady...he is becoming angry" The guard said, he decide to help her out after all. She opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind her. She stood at the door looking over at him. He stood at the window, looking out to the now rain day, the clouds had taken over the sky and it was becoming dark, even tho lunch time was approaching.

Kagomewalked up to the bed and held onto one of the post, she leaned against it and placed one hand on hey belly.

"The pup requires food" He said in his cold non caring tone. Kagome said nothing, she was now rubbing the side of her small belly, moving her hand in a circular motion. He turned to her and she stopped moving her hand. He growled a growl of disapproval that she had stopped. She didn't know what the growl meant tho, so she didn't continue, she just stood stiff at the noise. Sesshomaru walked to kagome and stood in front of her, his arms crossed. She didn't looked at him, she was uneasy. He knew his father had sent her, she would not have come if not. He uncrossed his arms and just stood there. She finally looked up at him.

"remove my armor" He said, in his never changing tone. She didn't move, she had stopped looking at him and was now looking down. So that she would get a hint he step forward, now mere inches from her. She looked up at him again, her head was telling her no, but her hand was making it way to him. She unlatched the spiked armor from his shoulder and it fell off his arm and onto the floor with a hard thud. She then turned her eyes to the plate of armor on his chest. She unlatched it and held it in place, not wanting in to fall on her feet. Sesshomaru's hands came to hold the plate and she let go and stepped back, He slid the plate off and sat it on the bed. After he laid it down he made his was to the door, walking past her.

"Come" He said and waited till she was behind him. He opened the door and they walked out.

--

They stood in front of the door "The council is still here" He said not offering her many words as he opened the door. Everyone was standing,waiting for them to sit down first. Sesshomaru went to the head of the table and kagome stood at his right. Sesshomaru sat down and then the council. A lady in waiting was about to pull out Kagome's chair for her, but Inu Tashio stood up and stopped her.

"Allow me My lady" Kagome smiled at him and he smirked back at her. He waited for her to sit and then push her closer to the table. Everyone began to eat and the council talked to one another. Sesshomaru sat not talking to anyone and not looking at his new mate. He did keep his ears open tho. Kagome ate her lunch and kept to herself.

"Is something wrong my Lady?" Inu Tashio ask Kagome

_no nothing at all,I'm mated to a jerk I'm 4 mothes pregnant and i feel all alone...I'm all good _"No I'm ok" she said looking at here empty plate.

"Perhaps you wish to take a walk in the gardens with me?" Kagome looked at Inu Tashio and smiled

"that would be nice"

"If your mate here does not mine?" Inu Tashio said looking at his son

"It matters not to me father" cold as always

So Inu Tashio looked to the others as he help Kagome from her chiar. "Me and the Lady shall go, please excuse us"

The council bowed there heads and Inu Tashio lead Kagomeout, and walked her to the gardens. It was a lovely afternoon for a walk.


	14. It Matters Not Who, Its Another Male

Her arm was tucked in his and he led the way. They walked as if they were gliding on air. The snow covered grown was beautiful, the way the sun hit it made the snow look like it was mixed with glitter. Even tho it was noon the sun was low and cool, not hash like in the summer.

"Is so beautiful" she said in a whisper

He stopped walking and looked down at her, she looked up at him and when she did he could see the hurt, the loneliness and the sadness. It hurt him to see her that way, she had a smile on her face but she was pushing her real feelings back, deep inside her and he knew it...and he hated to see her like that. It almost made him sick, he even began to think that he and the kimas had made a mistake.

"My Lord?" she aske tilting her head

He brought himself out of his thoughts "Yes...it is very beautiful I agree" He then led her to the pond, The water was so still, but it was not frozen. A few snow flakes started to fall around them. By this time Sesshomaru had made his way outside as well, he was at the door watching them, they were far from him. He watched as his father turned and looked at her and put her hands in both of his.

"it a beautiful site no?" a woman said to another

"Oh yes...it would be so romantic if it were her mate with her...instead if her Lord" the other woman replied.

He assumed the woman servents talking didn't noticed him standing there and at the moment he didn't care, tho he didn't care for there choices of words. He kept his eye on his father and mate.

Sesshomaru father had taken note of his son present but acted as if he had not.

"Oh" Kagome said bring her hand down to her growing belly.

"What is it my lady?" He asked...looking down at her belly

"Oh..um I don't know..." she said not really knowing what it was she felt

"May I?" he asked looking back at her. She didn't what he was asking but agreed any "sure"

Sesshomaru watched his sense's twitched when he saw her stiffen and bring her hand to her belly, he instantly wanted to rush and check on his son and curse his father for bring the woman out in the cold, but he didn't...he wait and watched. He watched as he father press a hand on his mates belly. Kagome blushed a bit, she really didn't know how to re-acted to it. She felt a little better when he removed his hand...but the feeling came back when he went down on one knee and pressed his ear to her belly. Ok now she was feeling odd

_what is he doing?!_

Sesshomaru let off a low growl, even tho he cared not for his new mate and that it was his father touching her...the fact was another male was touching his mate in a away he thought to be inappropriate. But still he stayed.

"Hhmm..uh hu" Kagome looked down at the man making the noise

"Uh...my Lord?" She said a little uneasy

He withdrew his face and looked up at her and smiled, he was still holding one of her hands.

"The pup will soon want his fathers touch" He said...it was the truth but then again a lie, while the pup would love it...he didnt really need it inless something was wrong. Kagome blushed again..."what?"

"Do not worry yourself...if you do not feel comfortable with my sons touch..im sure my aura will be but all the same to the pup" He said trying to pry something out of her..like maybe a 'oh no its fine' or 'your son touch me!! I don't think so' anything really, but she only smiled and got on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He could not help but have a smug smile on his face, knowing all well his son was watching...little did kagomeknow...she had just help her Lord in luring sesshomaru to them.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate leaned up and kissed his father cheek. That was it...he was enraged!! With a blink he was standing in front of them arm crossed and red eyed. Kagome gasp and leaned back down away from her Lord. Sesshomaru moved his eyes from her to his father and let of a low warning growl.

"You dare growl at me my son?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but kept his eye on his father.

"Calm down...do not feel threaten my son" he knew it mattered not that he was his father...he was another male.

"My Lady I will take my leave...it would seem I have angered your mate...and I do believe he wish to speak with you alone"

He bowed and made his way to walk past his son. As he walked by both men narrowed their eyes at each other, Sesshoamru warning his father to stay back...and his father warning him to calm down. With in a few seconds the Lord was gone, leaving Sesshomaru to his mate.


	15. Slap In The Face

He turned to her and growled.

"You dare to touch another man"

She was shocked, one because the man he was speaking of with his father, and two...because it would seem that her 'mate' was jealous!!

"He is your father" she said calmly but with a 'are you serouise' look on her face.

He closed the space between the slowly and she looked up at him.

"you dare question me?" he said with hate.

"He is..your father" she said slowly as if he had miss that part, as if he didn't know that was his father.

He grabbed her arm hard which caused her to gasp, he growled low "You are my mate" he said possessively, but not in the possessive way as to protect her, he said it as if she were a toy of his that no one else was allowed to play with or touch.

Kagome didn't understand demon ways so again she said "He is your father" this time with a little uneasy laugh as she said it.

"you dare touch another man?" ignoring her words. She didn't like this, his hand was gripping her arm tighter and it began to hurt. She had no idea what had gotten into him or why he was acting this way...he didn't care about her. Then it hit her...he was demon...this had to have something to do with him Begin demon and her being his mate. She sighed..._great...just great _then she felt him tighten his grip on her again. She was in her own thoughts and ignoring him and he didn't like it.

"Sesshomaru..let go your hurting me" she said trying to pull her arm from him.

"Answer me woman!" he said between his tight jaw, he did not know why he was so angry...he knew why he had gotten mad...but he didn't know why he was this mad. It could be the fact she was fighting against him.

He wanted a answer, and the truth was that, yes she dared touch him, but the him was his father...and his father was just trying to make her feel better, nothing more...but since he wanted a truthful answer...she gave it to him.

"Yes...I dare touch him" It was the truth...she didn't really dare...because in her mind she had done nothing wrong, she didn't know touching another male was wrong...even if it was the father. As soon as the back of his hand made contact with her face...she had wished she had lied.

When she said yes...his anger broke loose and he took his other hand and slapped her. Not hard enough to make her jerk but enough to stink, enough to make her cry. She put her hand up to her cheek and and looked at him, shock in her eyes...he had just slapped her, he had just slapped his pregnant mate.

As soon as she looked at him, he felt sick, tho he did not show it...he had just slapped his pregnant mate. If she was not pregnant it would not have bothered him as much, but she was. He had just went against his honor, and he hated it, for he lived by his honor. He did the only thing he knew to do.

"The only man you shall touch is this Sesshomaru" he said quickly as released her and walked away. As soon as his back was to her she let a tear fall down her cheek. It had hurt, she knew Sesshomaru..she knew he would say mean things, treat her bad, heck she even knew he could kill her without a second thought...but one thing she had thought he would never do is strike a woman..yes kill them...but not slap them..or her at least...she was his mate...did his honor not come in to play here? she guessed not by the feel of her hot cheek.

--

The day went on and she kept to herself, refusing everyone's company. She sat alone and began to talk to heself

"He hit me" she said calm and plan...as if it didn't bother her. She could nt believe he hit her. She did know that males never hit they mates in the face, but he had...he had hit her. Maybe beause he didn't feel like she was his mate. Hell she didnt feel like she was his mate. She rememeber how she felt when he bit down on her neck, making her his...in that one moment she did feel like she was his, but only for a second, they say she was forced into mating him...but at the moment...when he was sucking on his mark...thoes word rung in her head

'you can force something is wanted' at that moment she had wanted it, but as soon as his lips left her neck...the feeling was gone.

Now Kagome felt broken, sad...but then again...she felt calm...she didn't care...this was her new life...and she was just going to have to live it, and she decide it was up to her weather or not to live it in happiness or sadness. she was going to force herself to be happy...because she deserved it damn it.


	16. How Dare He?

She should have been mad at him! She could not believe he hit her, and whats worse is she said nothing, didnt fire back...instead she did nothing!! were had her fiery spirit gone? sure she had endured a lot lately but she had not been that broke over it right?

when she came to 'their room' she found it empty even tho it was late at nigh. All the same to her..._that jerk_she thought as she undress and put on a silk black and might I add short night gown. She slipped under the covers but didn't lay down...her mind was still running with thoughts.

No she was not broken...she was just pregante..she felt...calm, sweet, innocent..._rahhhh this is stupid!_ She laid down on her side and pulled the covers to her face. _stupid hormones!!_

as she drifted off the sleep she thought that maybe once her pregancey progress her hormones would change and she would be back to her old spit fire self!

--

Sesshomaru was fuming, how dare she!! how dare he!!

He made is way to his father room and burst threw the doors.

His father must have known he would come for he was standing there glaring at him...waiting.

"Sesshomaru" he said in a cold stern voice.

"You have crossed the line" Sesshomaru spat out, he knew what his father was doing, he was testing him...he had done as his father wished...he had mated the miko..so what more did his father want? why was he testing is patience's??

"I have crossed the line?..me Sesshomaru? you dare say that I have crossed the line?"

What was his father implying? "What are you implying father?"

Before even he...Sesshomaru, could blink his father had him by the neck...and now they were growling at each other.

"If I ever...EVER catch you strike her again...I will bring you to your end son, mate or no mate, pup or no pup"

He then let him go and turned around "You say I crossed the line?" his face was filled with disgusted tho Sesshaomru could not see it.

"How dare...you" His father added

How dare he...not how dare she, not how dare..him his father, but how dare he. There it was again..that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. How dare he strike her, his mate...even if he didnt want her as his mate..she was, she was his...his to protect...and instead...he hurt her, not her feelings...but her. He cared not for her feelings...but it was his duty to protect her. How dare he.

Sesshomaru said nothing more, he nothing to say so he just left.

But he did not return to 'their room', he felt it unwise, so he found sleep in another room.

But perhaps he should have went to her.

--

A loud pain full scream barley made its to his ears when he shot up, sweat covering his body. His blood rushed at the sound. He didn't even think, and with a blink he was taring down the door to 'their room'

There she was, tears in her eyes, hands clutched to her belly. She was in the bed sitting on her knees rocking back and forth and crying out in pain. He was at her faster than a blink of light, he grabbed her arm tight and spoke

"What is wrong?" he ask he a demanding tone

"It hurts" she spit out from her cliched jaw

Soon there were a few very worried maids, a mid-wife, his father and a healer at there door.

"LEAVE US" Sesshomaru roared, his mate and pup were in stress! his inner demon demand that no one get near them. The people were not sure they wanted to leave, even tho there master have yelled at them to do so.

"Leave them...it is for the best" Came from their elder master, He turned and walked away and the others following. Even tho the pup and his 'daughter' were in stress he knew it would be altight...so he let a smirk come to his face.

--

Silent tears came falling down her face, her hands rubbing her belly.

"What is it woman?" he demanded as he watched her rubber her small but there belly.

"I don't know" She was scared, was she losing her pup? no surly not, it must be something else

"You must calm yourselfat once!" He was becoming impatient.

"I..I cant...what is-

"You will not speak such words!!" he warned, knowing all well what she was about to say. He refused to believe she was losing their pup...'their pup'

"Whats wrong" she ask, more to herself than him, in a soft cry. He turned so now his hips were touching the bed, he pulled on the arm that he had been holding so that she was face to face with him. He then pulled her close. Her head touched his chest, as she was looking down, eyes closed still rubbing her belly.

He lifted her chin "Open your eyes" it was just his plan tone, but no coldness behind it. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He knew it...he knew what was wrong just by looking at her eyes. Her eyes were as red as his when he was angered. The pup...the pup was...angry?? He had know the pup could feel stressed, sad...even worried...he knew the pup in time could protect its mother while still in her womb...but for the pup to be angry...this angry?

He looked down to her swollen belly, the pup was demanding attention as well, it would seem. He had felt the pups stress when he came to the room, now by her eyes..he could tell the pup was mad, and now he could feel the pups aura trying to mix with his...the pup wanted its father.

His hand slowly made its way to her belly, he heard her gasp when his hand made contact. He slowly moved his hand...pushing it to go under hers...now her hand was on top of his, they were hand in hand rubbing her belly, trying to clam their pup. He knew what the pup wanted... the pup wanted them together...his pup could since that they were not together, that there was tension between them...and it would seem the pup didn't like it, not.one.bit!

He removed his eyes from her belly and looked at her. Her once red eyes were now back to normal and were now looking back at him. He kept rubbing and kept looking, neither one of them saying a word. Soon he felt her relax as well as the pup, and soon her eyes left his and her head was laying against his chest...and soon she was asleep...he had put her to sleep with the mere touch of his hand...had not only sooth his pup...but its mother as well.

He lifted his mate and pulled back the covers and then laid her down. That's when he took find note of the black shot silk gown. He legs were so long, he caught himself staring but quickly looked away only to find himself looking her her growing breast...yes they were filling with milk and he could not help drawn to them, they after all were going to nurshis his pup...wait...does he feel proud? proud of his mates breast? he snorted...foolishness...or was it that he felt proud that it was she that was the mother of his pup? He growled at himself and laid down beside her...it was time for sleep...and his inner demon demanded that he not leave her side. He was not going to argue with himself...he knew that if he left the pup would flare once more...the pup wanted its father, and its father it would have. So after a few moments...he also let sleep take him.

--

Little did either of them know, that a pair of eyes were watching them. Those eyes turned bright as he looked to the site befor him. There his son was, laying next to his mate and mother of his pup. He then let his eyes drift down, a smile made its way to his face...his son, his cold, cold son, was laying...his hand resting on his his mates belly.

He then turned away and called a guard

"Make sure no one disturbers them...for ANY reason...understood?"

"Yes My lord"

He knew not if his son had put his hand on her belly in his sleep or before he went to sleep...but it mattered not...all that mattered is that they were close.

_soon...very soon..._

* * *

**let me just say rape is nothing to take lightly...and im sorry if I upset anyone**

**go back to when he 'took her' and I wrote that she wanted it...i dont mean just her body...am meant that she wanted him...umm...lets see**

**like...omg im scared, omg this is so wrong, omg he is so hot, omg this feels good, omg im a naugty girl...think of that as being her mind frame. he wanted her for power and she wanted him...well because damn it sesshomarus hot!! after she felt bad, and dirty...you know...for wanting him to take her...but yeah...i didnt mean for it to sound like rape..well yes and no...rahhh im not helping am I?? im just going to shut up now...and again I hope I have not upset anyway...ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!! MWAHAHAHA**


	17. A Full Blooded Pup And A Odd Book

She slept in peace for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru had slept till almost midnight...but after that he was up. His mind was running. Now it was morning and he was looking over his new mate. He had questions for her, and she would answer them.

He looked out the window and waited for her to wake up. She didn't even get to open her eyes before he spoke.

"The child is not a half breed"

She rubbed her eyes...she was sore. "What?" She was kinda annoyed.

"The pup....it is not a half breed"

It was to early for this...she understood what he was saying...but she didn't know why he was saying it. "Ok" She sat up, the sheet falling from her body. The black silk night gown showed off her growing breast. He looked at her from where he stood by the window. His eye's went to her breast. His beast growled, it was very happy, tho Sesshomaru himself was not. He tore his eyes away from her growing breast and looked at her face.

"Tell me woman, how is it the pup you bare is not that of a half breed?"

She stopped her stretching and looked at him "How would I know?"

He was mad that she dare speak to him in such a way. His beast screamed for him to make her summit. Sesshomaru was happy to do so. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, pulled her up to her feet and stuck his nose near her neck...near his mark. He was now growling..telling her to summit to him...to show that he was the alfa and she was his bitch. Kagome tho didn't understand all this. His hot breath tho was sending shivers down her body...his growling, odd enough was turning her on. Kami how she hated this..it was not fair....she could not help it..he was a Lord...a strong...good looking...demon Lord. Kagome tilted her neck, baring his mark to him. She didn't know that by doing that she was giving into him. Sesshomaru stopped growling and re bit his mark. It hurt like hell...that was her punishment. But after the bite..he sucked and and licked it, which she more than in joyed...tho she tried hard not to. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her once more.

Now he was taking in her long legs....damn that night gown...he would be sure to get rid of it. Kagome turned from him and walked to the Mirror to look her neck. " The pup" Kagome said looking down at her tummy. "What?" He asked turning to her.

"The pup...is it human" She was afraid...he could smell it. "No"

She looked at him with a confused face "What?"

"No...the pup...he is a full blooded demon"

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth, she could not believe what he just said. Sesshomaru sniffed the air...she was relived??? relived that her pup was a full blooded demon?? He didn't understand. Was she relived that it was a full blood because she knew it would make him happy?

He removed the thoughts from his head and set himself to leave the room. "Get dressed woman...that outfit is must unfitting to this Sesshomaru" He said as he left. Kagome was mad...how dare he say that! She looked at herself in the mirror...she thought she looked good in it. She turned around and looked some more. _"Yep...I look good" _Sesshomaru opened the door again and looked at her "Woman...dresses now!" he said before slamming the door again.

-----

While Kagome was getting dress a soft knock came to the door...it was Rin "Lady Kagome may I come in?"

"Why yes Rin" Kagome answer while putting on some clothes. Rin came in holding a book. "Lady Kagome" Rin asked looking up at Kagome "What is it Rin"

"Will you read something to me....and then..tell me what you think?"

"Sure" Kagome sat on the floor and Rin sat with her. Rinopened the book and found the page she wanted to her to read. Kagome looked at the page and read it out loud.

_"my power, my new power, my great power. I shall use it for the will of good, for I am wise. My Love, she has given me my power, she has loved me, a demon Lord. Heart pure, heavy with Love for me which has given me my power, I shall protect my son's, I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her, my love...all the fighting and training in the world, all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power, it was her, this human woman, my love, my mate."_

Kagome sighed as she looked away. "Welllllll" Rin asked.

"It's beautiful"

"What do you think it is?"

"A Love story...a great Love story...I would die for a man like that..." Kagome was say dreaming. Rin blushed and Giggled. "A love story! that's what I told Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome looked at the girl confused "What do you mean Rin?"

"Well Lord Sesshomarubrought the book to me and asked me to read it and then tell him what I thought"

"And?" Kagome asked still holdingthe book open.

"I told him I thought it was a love story...I love, love story's"

"Oh" Kagome was a bit confused as why the girl was telling her this. "But Lord Sesshomaru said other wise"

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He said it was about power"

Kagome looked at the girl for a moment and the read the book again...to see if she had missed something.

_"my power, my new power, my great power. I shall use it for the will of good, for I am wise. My Love, she has given me my power, she has loved me, a demon Lord. Heart pure, heavy with Love for me which has given me my power, I shall protect my son's, I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her, my love...all the fighting and training in the world, all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power, it was her, this human woman, my love, my mate."_

"Yeah...its about power...but more about love" Kagome stated looking at Rin again. "I think so to Lady Kagome....but Lord Sesshomaru said I was missing the point" Kagome could not figure out why the little girl was so upset by this. _ok maybe I should read as if I were sesshomaru _Kagome giggled but again read the book.

_"my power, my new power, my great power. I shall use it for the will of good, for I am wise. My Love, she has given me my power, she has loved me, a demon Lord. Heart pure, heavy with Love for me which has given me my power, I shall protect my son's, I hope that for my son's they get to feel this power and use it for the will good, for the will of love. My heart bleeds for her, my love...all the fighting and training in the world, all the knowing does not come close to baring the power she had brought me...supreme power, it was her, this human woman, my love, my mate."_

"Well Rin....it's about both...see the woman gave the man his power...but it's a different kinda of power then one might think of" Kagome stated.

"How?" Rin asked

"Well...because- Kagome stopped, it hit her.

FLASHBACK

_"You shall give me what I desire"_

_"What...do you...want from me"_

_"You shall give me my power"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Because she loved him" She whispered. _damn him!!! _Kagome was pissed...._so that's what happened!_Kagome got up and left the room...book in hand....she had a bone to pick with a demon Lord......All hell was about to break loose....she was going to kill him...father of her child or not...she was going to kill him.

-------

YES INUYASHA WILL BE BACK IN THE STORY....


	18. You Will Never Find The Power You Seek

They were in the study, talking of Inuyasha when the doors came flying open

"You idiot!" She yelled glaring at her ...mate. Sesshomaru was already standing, but his father was sitting...but upon hearing the girl call her mate a idiot he stood and placed his hand in front of his son to stop him from doing something stupid "Young lady-

The older Lord was cut off and Kagome walked up to her mate, pushed her elder Lords hand away and placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the man she was ready to kill. Sesshomaru's father just look at the two...it was a funny site.

Kagome held the book up for Sesshomaru to see "Is this why you came to me that night?" she asked. Sesshomarulooked at the book "Where did you get that miko?"

"YOU IDIOT you did come to me because of this!" She said hitting him with the book. She wanted to slap him...all this because of some book, some love story he took the wrong way...a book he didn't understand because he knew nothing of love. Sesshomaru grabbed his mates wrist and held it tight.

"Watch your tongue mate" Kagome pulled her wrist away from Sesshomaru and backed up. Just when she was getting used to the idea of him being near...this had to happen..the nice feeling she had for him vanished. "you will never get the power you seek...you...you cold hearted monster" She hid her eyes under her bangs..her head looking down. Her fist tight beside her. She whispered those words thought her clinched jaw...a few tears falling down her face...all this...because of book. As soon as those words left her mouth Sesshomaru wanted to kill her...But his father had long since stepped in front of his mate...protecting her. "Go now Sesshomaru...I will speak with her" It was a order and not one to be taken lightly. Sesshomaru moved to the door, only to stop before opening it...he moved his eyes to the his mate, her head still down, her fist still at her side. "I will deal with you later" He said as he stepped out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Kagome let herself fall to her knees. "All this....for a stupid book...and love story no less!"

Lord Taisho walked over to where the book laid and picked it up. He scanned it and sighed...he remembered when he wrote this. His son was right when he thought a woman could give him power...but his son was wrong in thinking of how to get the power...and as for the power..it was the power his son was so longing to find...but he didn't know it yet. His son thought that the power he sought out would only be found in fighting....in blood shed....he inner strength...no he would never find it that way...but he would have to find that out the hard way...no one could tell him. Lord Tashio was becoming afraid that his son would die before the day came that he found said power.

Lord Tashio looked at the girl on ground "He was right in thinking a woman could give him power" He said as he sat down behind the desk. Kagome looked at him with hate and confusion "What" She said with sheer shock "He was right in thinking a woman could give him power"

"Are you crazy!" She asked standing up.

"No...did you read this?" He asked..knowing very well she did. "Yes I read it!"

"Do you not understand what I wrote?" He asked her..hoping she did. "Yes" she whispered as she sat down...remembering what she had told Rin. Love. Kagome locked eyes with him "You wrote this?"

"Yes"

"Love" she said as she stood up "Yes it would seem my son does not understand"

"No he doesn't...and he never will...Sesshomaru will never find the power he seeks......not by me" She told him gripping the door handle. He knew what she meant by that. "If only he had brought the book to me...none of this would have ever happened" She whispered as she left the room. He watched her go. _no, I am glad he did not bring the book to you little one...because then...your fates would not have been sealed._

"Sesshomaru!" He heard his father call his name, and went to him.

"What father?" He asked arm crossed "She had every right to be angry with you"

"Perhaps" Sesshomaru said as he walked forward. The book was open to the page they had all read. "You do not understand pup" His father said as he watched his son scan over the page. Sesshomaru was not about to answer his father "Read it again pup" Sesshomaru did just that...

"Do you not see it?"

"No" He answered...he didn't know what his father was talking about...and he didn't why she was so mad when she came in...and he didn't know why she was so sad coming out.

"Then your mate it right...you will not find the power you seek" Sesshomarus eye snapped to his father.

"And even if you did....I doubt she would be there to give it to you" His father said with a sigh.

"Leave me pup...I have many things to think of" Sesshomaru bowed to his father and left...and he took the book with him.

---

im please with this...tho when I started i forgot my idea for it...so I han re think it...but it turn out ok... now you will find out later what she ments by "not by me" and what his father mean by "I doubt she would be there to give it to you"..next chap will tell you more. Tho I wish i could have wrote this chap the way I had it in my mind...I still think it came out nice.


	19. Pain And Relief

Kagome left her elder Lord and went outside to the gardens...she needed some fresh air. It was a cool crisp day...the sun was not to bright...but it was high enough to keep you warm. The breeze would move her hair to dance around her every once in a while. Kagome must have sighed 100 times. She sat near the little steam and picked at the grass.

_Inuyasha...where did you go? why have you left me here all alone_

"Ka..kagome?"

Kagome's breath hitched...that voice....was the voice of the man she was just thinking of. What is her brain playing tricks on her? Kagome slowly turned around, still sitting. There he was standing there looking at her...his eyes..they looked like they were saying 'sorry' That's when she saw Kikyo...standing behind him...all her hope..washed right out the door..she knew what this meant.

Kagome turned back around "Inuyasha" she whispered.

"Kagome...don't be mad" He said stepping forward. He heard her sniffle.

"Kagome theres nothing I can do...your...his mate now"

Kagome didn't want to talk to him...she could not believe he would just run off that fast...how could he. She felt like he just left her behind. She had long forgotten about Sesshomaru and the book...it was on thing after another. Kagome used her sleeve to wipe away the tear.

"Kagome" Inuyasha was now closer to her, he pulled her chin to him and looked at her "He hit you" Inuyasha was socked "Its nothing...your blow is much worst" Inuyasha didn't understand..blow..he has not hit her.

"Why is my mate crying half breed?" Inuyasha let go of Kagome's chin and looked up at his bother. Inuyasha stood all the way up "You hit her" He was not asking.

"That is none of your concern"

"Like hell it's not!" Inuyasha went for his sword

"Inuyasha stop your barking" Sesshomaru was not about to fight him right now...this was his home and his land...if Inuyasha did not like it he could leave. Sesshomaru has had enough of dealing with his father...and he knew if he fought his brother right now...he would be dealing with him again. Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from his brother and look at his mate...she was sitting on the ground not looking at any of them. "Mate..go inside"

She still sat there. He didn't want to fight her either...not with Inuyasha standing there. What could he say to her to get her to go inside....what could he say that would not show that he cared somewhat "woman" Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo "Take my mate inside" Kikyo knew what he was thinking. She walked up to Kagome and looked down "It is to cold out here for you" she said in her mean cold tone like always. Kagome did not move...she just wanted everyone to leave her alone, she didn't feel good. "Do you not care for the pup in which you carry?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her...glaring. But Kagome knew she was right...it was to cold. Kagome stood up and walked away....not looking at any of them. Kikyo stole a glance at the boys and followed behind her.

----

Kagome didn't wait for Kikyo...she went strait..to HER room, not THEIR room. She didn't feel good. She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms over her growing breast...damn did they hurt. She pressed down on the with her arms...thinking it would help.

---

Sesshomaru glared at his brother before turning away "Hey come back her Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha called...but Sesshomaru just kept on walking. Once in side he went strait to their room....only to find her not in it. He went to their hot spring....she was not in it. He went back outside his room and looked at the guard "Where is my mate?"

"I do not know my Lord...she has not returned"

Sesshomaru growled low...it would seem his mate was going to be difficult. He knew where she was....he walked down the hall till he came to the door..and didn't even thinking about knocking, he went in and shut the door. Kagome had her eyes closes, her arms still crossed and she was still pressing down on her breast with her arms. They were on fire. Sesshomaru could tell she was hurting....he sniffed the air _milk_...Her breast were full and needed relief...he was glad that she was producing enough for their pup. Sesshomaru walked to her and stood in front of her. He pulled at each of her arms...uncrossing them. He looked down..her shirt was covered in milk. Kagome looked down and turned red...she tried to take her hands back to hide it but Sesshomaru was not having it. His beast was yelling..._milk...our pups milk_. His beast was strong...the smell of the milk driving him mad. Sesshomaru held both of her hand in one hand and he used his other to part her shirt. Kagome gasp _what does he think he is doing!!!_

"sesshomaru!" Kagome tried to scoot back but he held her tight. Her shit fell off her shoulders and sat at her elbow...since he had her hands...it could not fall off. The sight was beautiful...her full naked breast looking at him..milk slowly dripping from her nipples. Kagome looked at him...he was just staring...she was a bit afraid. Sesshomaru moved in closer...her hips almost meeting his.

"What...what are you doing" Kagome whispered.

"You are in pain" He was not asking.

"Sesshomaru?" What was he doing!!! "It is custom in Inu for the male to take in the milk of their pup"

"What are you talking about" She didn't know if she liked how that sounded. "Our pup is not here yet...yet your milk flows....it is my duty to take it in...it must not be wasted"

He was staring at her breast...it should have made her turn pink...but she was in to much shock. "Waste?" She could barley get the word out "Indeed...if your milk does not go to the pup...it goes to me...it shall not be wasted"

Kagome still didn't understand. "It is a way of bonding" Both her and Sesshomaru looked to the door to see his father standing there. If kagome could turn pink even more...she would have "Bonding?" She wanted to faint. "The milk of our woman is special to inu...it is like he says...it is not to be wasted...and it will...relive you of your pain" Sesshomaru stared at his father...waiting. Sesshomaru's father nodded at him. As soon as Sesshomaru's mouth hit her breast Kagome jerked her eyes from his father to him...that's also when she noticed her hands were free. Kagome's breathing pick up..she was freaking out. Kagome turned to his father again but thankfully he was gone and the door was shut.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru...he was latched on to her left breast and sucking it..his hand squeezing it a bit. Kagome stayed frozen...she could not yell or cry or anything...he sucked hard and she let off a whimper...after a moment her hands dropped and she relaxed...it...it felt good...her breast was not near as hard as it had been...she could feel the relief...she let off and low moan...she didn't mean to. Sesshomaru let go and looked up at her...her eyes were closed and her lips were parted...right then...at that moment...she look beautiful to him...her naked breast...her long blank hair..her parted lips..her closed eyes.

His hand still held her left breast...but his mouth made it to her right one. Sucking....the milk was warm and good...her breast were so hard...he didn't know why he didn't notice it earlier. He drank her milk and sucked her breast...but this time with a little more hunger...again she let of a low moan...her hands clutched his shoulder tight...no doubt he was giving her pleasure. That's when he noticed...he was aroused...aroused by her....aroused by this. Once he was sure there was no more he removed his mouth from her breast...she was out of breath...she had been trying so hard to concentrate that she was now breathing fast.

He himself felt like he was breathing a bit hard..his beast was more than happy. Her head had been leaning back...but now she was looking at him...their faces..inches apart...he could feel her quick breath...her eyes looking at him. His eyes went from her to her pink lips...her lips wanted him...he just knew it. He, tho he didn't realize it leaned his head closer..their lips dancing around each other...yet not touching...it was like they were both trying to decide it they really wanted to...he could feel it building up...he could feel her anticipation...he..let his bottom lip graze hers. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes...but nothing...their bottom lips barely touched...and then when she opened her eyes...he was gone. Kagome then let out all the breath she had been holding. He was gone...and oddly enough...she felt disappointed.

She wanted her mate to kiss her.


	20. AN: thank u readers

yes I am writing more for this...but Christmas coming and all Iv not had a whole lot of time...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

I did see the other storys...that was like mine....Im not sure she stole it or not...but there are soooooooooooooooooo many storys of this site that some are bound to be the same....but I guess we will have to let the moderators decide that..but thank you for telling me

THANK YOU TO ALLLLLL MY FAITHFUL READERS....I will post a chapter to this...right away!!!! xoixoxoxoxoxoxox


	21. Fate, Choice And Concern

He stood under the small water fall from his hot spring. His hand pressed against the wall his head down and his hair all around him. Water washed down the side of his face...he was frozen in place....deep in thought. That was in till his father opened the door. Sesshomaru looked over at his father who was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. "You might have a chance after all" he said, Sesshomaru gave him a confused look but did ask...he just looked down again at the water. "Something wrong my son?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer...he wanted to be left alone. "I see...well while your thinking about how you feel....think about how she feels" When Sesshomaru looked back up his father was gone. How she feels? How did she feel...in there, just a moment ago...she wanted him. Why? How?

His thought drifted to their up coming child...just hearing that run in his head was odd _their child, our child_ She was baring him his first son...damn.

----

Kagome sat alone in her room, so many things happening today. First Inuyasha...then this..who know what is next. Then a knock came to her door. "Come...come in"

Sesshomaru's father came walking in "are you ok my Lady?"

Kagome looked down "Yeah..I guess"

"somethings bothering you" He walked closer to her "Inuyasha back"

"Indeed"

She looked up at him...did he know that he was going to return "Kikyo is with him" She would just see what he knew "As she should be" Kagomes eyes widen...he did know "What..do you mean?"

"Why I sent him to find her...she is no longer living death"

Did he mean she was...alive? "Alive?" She wispered

"Indeed" he said with a smirk "But...why?"

"Because I say it so" His face went hard "Why do you ask the questions...why does it concern you?"

Kagome looked away from him "Kagome...you are with who you should be with" Her head snapped back to him " It was fate...Sesshomaru just sealed it for you two"

She didn't want to hear this " Kagome-

"No"

She stood up "I didn't even have a choice" She turned away from him "I didn't get to decide! fate you say....no you make ur own fate..by choices" She turned back to him "I didn't get to choose to make my fate!"

"I dont know if I believe in fate as much as I believe in choices"

He just shook his head "You are thinking to much into this" He stood

Kami how she didn't like him right now. "What then?"

"You say choice...so you were robbed of your choice to be with him...fine...but you are with him...now you do have the choice of how you will live with him, how you will deal with him.....how you will feel about him" He looked at her in the eyes and she did him....he was right. He left the room and closed the door softly. Kagome fell back on the bed.

-----

She was getting bigger...and she was her a baby would be here. She was sitting on her knees in her bed in her room...she had not slept in his bed with him for a week. Her door was open and was her widnows...it was becoming warmer. She was going through some silk and fabrics...trying to pick her favorite. She picked up some blue and yellow silk and held it up "Hmmm"

then she dropped the silk "Uh" She placed her hand to her tummy..the baby moved, kick. She smiled "So you like the blue and yellow?" she asked, and again a kick. She smiled "What about the silver?" again another happy little kick. Kagome bit her lips...her pup...she could not wait. She laid out the three colors and smoothed them out. She had another little kick and she placed her hand in her belly again "Your playful today" she said with a giggle..then she felt something and looked to the door. Sesshomaru was coming down the hall....there were a few men behind him along with his father. She could see the men talking to him...but she could tell he was not hearing them...his eyes were on her as were her on his. They came closer to her door and Sesshomaru stopped and put his hand up...all the men stopped talking. Sesshomaru gave her a look...as if he were asking her something.. she just titled her head a bit a smiled. He narrowed his eyes....something was annoying him. "Come" He heard her say. In the back ground his father was smiling big. Sesshomaru ignored the gasp from the men as he walked into the room "Come men I shall show you to the study..,my son will join us in a moment"

Once they were gone Sesshomaru spoke "You should not command me"

She wanted to roll her eyes "I wasn't..it was your choice to come or not"

"The only time a female would be permitted to command her Lord to come woman, in front of others is if she wish to lay with him" She blush...great...is that what those men were thinking. She felt another kick and the she hear Sesshomaru growl "Whats wrong with you?" she asked

He didn't answer, again another kick and again he growled...Kagome giggled "What is so funny woman"

"Every time the baby kicks....you growl" She giggled some more, but she stopped when Sesshomaru stepped to her in one step and placed his hand on her belly. He was not looking her...in till the baby kicked...their eyes met. "He..is being playful today"

He didn't say anything...his eyes just went to her lips..kami her lips. She noticed this, his eyes on her mouth. She placed her hand in top of his, but he yanked his away..she looked down.

"Rest" was all he said before he walked out. Stupid demons. She through a book at the door. She hated this.

---

The whole meeting Sesshomaru's foot bounced...something he never did..his father noticed this. As the men left Sesshomaru still sat there...that was in till his father slammed the doors "My son"

Sesshomaru stood up "What is it now father"

"The book...have you read it again?"

No he had not...nor did he want to...he had other things on his mind...like his mate..and why he was being pulled to her..maybe he needed to get laid...and not from her. He was allowed really...he was the Lord...he could call upon another for his needs. Yes that is what he will do. He father must have been reading his aura and mind "Don't son"

Sesshomaru just looked at him "Go to her..not another"

"This is none of your concern" and Sesshomaru walked out.


	22. Dishonor?

She thought she might go back to "their room" tonight...after all...she would have to sooner or later. It was becoming late so she made her to "their room" she was walking down and was about to turn down the hall when she heard his voice.

"I desire a woman"

Kagome put her hand on her mouth to keep her from gasping. _please little one...hide your aura_. To Kagome's sock...the baby's aura disappeared! "A..a woman my Lord?" Kagome heard a hold man say.

"I will not repeat myself..now go"

"Yes my lord!" the old man said and dashed off..he turned down hall a came face to face with Kagome. The old man gave her a sad look a bowed his head, she gave him a look that told the man just to go. Kagome waited a moment before go back down the hall, back to where she came from, back to "her room".

---

Sesshomaru walked back and forth, so many things bothering him, he never let things bother him. Fist his son was due any moment, second his body was reacting to his mates...you people would say that I good thing..but not him. third..his father...fourth his brother..and last off all...he need to rut and rut bad...he figured that's what was calling him to his mate...he could go to her....she would give to him if he made her...but he was not about to do that again.

As soon as the door open and the female demon dropped her dress Sesshomaru growled very loud. Something in him snapped, he didn't know if it was him or his beast..or both, but whatever it was...he didn't like it.

"Do I not...please you my Lord" The woman said in sexy voice as she stepped close to him, he backed up and sneered.

---

Kagome was in her room when she heard a growl..she didn't know what to think of it. Then her door flew open and in came her elder Lords "Come you must see this" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along "ow..see what! I don't want to see!" surly he was not talking about making her see him mate rut with another woman...this was a inu thing was it? He pulled her outside of her room and stopped "Watch" he told her...watch what? all she saw was her mates door and a hall.

----

His growl became louder..to warn her off..but she still advance and place her hand on his chest. In the moment he turned her around and slammed her to the ground "Do you dare disrespect your Lady?" he asked he, his eyes bleeding red. The woman turned to him "The Lady? you called upon me Lord...is it not you who disrespects her?" She was out of line. She stood up "I was told you cared not for your mate...that she only bare your child"

"Perhasp she can not please you?" Thats it...3rd a charm. Her grabbed her naked and all and threw her into the door, which went flying...sending her and it out into the hall. Kagome gasp when she saw the door and woman come flying out. Sesshomaru stood there...his eyes landed on her...damn.

Not only did she look at him but the naked girl before them. Kagome ran to the woman and removed her over coat and placed it on her "Have you lost your mind!!" she yell at him...throwing a woman in a door!

"Woman..you know not what is going on here" he warned her, but she did. "Oh but I do!"

He took a stap to her but she placed her hand up "No" she warned him "I don't want to know..nor do I care Sesshomaru" The woman stood up along with Kagome. "What will you do with her Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru's father. How dare he asked that...what was this? "What will I do with her? nothing...why would I do anything to her?" She was lost...he called her here. "She has been naked in front of her Lord..she dishonors you"

"He called her here! it is he who dishonors me! not that I care" Looking at Sesshomaru as she said the last part. To her it didn't really matter...their ways on her ways were so different..she didn't really know how to react to all this...she just did what she thought a Lady would do...a nice Lady anyway. "I am sorry my Lady"

"No...just go" she bowed her head and ran from the castle. Kagome just shook her head at Sesshomaru before walking back, stopping at his father and glaring at him..and then walking back to her room. _demons!_ She had, had enough...why could her life not just be simple.

----

He looked at his son...he knew it would happen...he knew it. He pulled out the book from his side and threw it hard at his son "Read it again" he said harshly "Pray that head of yours comes up with something" he sneered and then walked away..he would deal with Kagome later...she need time to cool off.

---

Later was now...he knocked on her door. He heard her sigh..he knew she just wanted to be left alone. "Come in"

He did. He watched her and she watched him. "Are you angry" Kagome again sighed, but before she could answer he spoke again "He sent her away" Again she tried to talk but he kept going "He might not know it yet my dear..but all he wants is you" She didn't try to say anything this time...in side her...tho she didn't want to admit it...she wished he did. His father must have none this for he left her with thoes words. Again the baby kick.

----

OHHHHHHHHHH IM SOOOOO HAPPPY YOU GUYS LIKE IT "SNIFF SNIFF" I THINK IM GETTING MISTY OVER HERE. sorry about the spelling..I type fast and have to stop and go all the time with my kids around...I try to edit the best I can...I'll go back when im done.

GothicHime89thank you...I know first hand...when they get full they burn..it hurt and there hard as rocks...then only way to relive the pain is to suck the milk out (tmi I'm sorry) and when there like that b4 the baby comes ..oh my. I fig hes is demon...it would be nothing for his to drink it. lol. thank u.

IM SOOOO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE. I got so many reviews so I just had to write u guy another chap.


	23. Alone And Leaving

She once again found herself in the garden, alone. The only thing keeping her company was the baby inside her. Kagome now could not wait for the baby to come...then she would not be so alone, she would have someone. She would have someone to love and someone to love her.

---

"Your a jerk you know that Sesshomaru"

"Silence half breed, I have not the time for you" Was all he said as he walked past his younger brother. Inuyasha cursed his brother and went to look for his mate Kikyo.

"Come on Kikyo on" Inuyasha said as he held open the door to their room. Kikyo turned and look at Inuyasha but didn't say anything "Kikyo come on...we are going to get Miroku and Sango"

"Do you think it wise Inuyasha"

"Wise...what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked his mate. "I don't think it is wise to bring them here now"

"Oh man not you to!"

"Inuyasha she does not belong to you, leave her to Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha just blinked...she was right...if he brought them here with out Sesshomaru's permission it could make things worst. Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed. Kikyo stood over him but kept to herself.

----

Sesshomaru was in his study keeping his distance from everyone.

"Have you re-read the book my son?"

Sesshomaru looked up to his father "I have no need to read it"

Sesshomaru then stood up and went to the window..it was getting dark outside, he watched as his mate, Kagome made her way inside. She was still so innocent, even through all this. Sesshomaru was boiling inside..he had to leave...he needed to leave. His father noted the change in his mood "What is it my son?"

"I am leaving" and with that Sesshomaru walked quickly past his father. Toga turned after his son who was down the hall, he called after him in a stern voice "Sesshomaru!" But it was no use he was gone. "What going on" Inuyasha asked walking up to his father with kikyo next to him.

Toga didn't look at them "He left"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

Toga did not repeat himself...he just walked away. This was a mess. Inuyasha growled and used his demon speed "Inuyasha!" Kikyo called, but he was not about to stop, he had to catch up with his brother. Inuyasha did just that and grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm "Unhand me half breed or I will gladly kill you"

"Where do you think you are going!" Inuyash sneered at his older brother. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back "It is no concern of yours half breed"

"IT IS MY CONCERN, KAGOME IS MY FRIEND!"

"If that is the way you feel, then I leave her to you" Sesshomaru kept walking. "You cant abandon her Sesshomaru and you know it"

"Silence your rambling Inuyasha, I will not abandon my mate, I am merely taking a leave"

"You cant do that! She, she needs....someone!"

"As I said before...I will leave her to you to deal with...do as you wish" With that he was gone. Inuyasha wanted to kill something, anything...Sesshomaru...he wanted to kill Sesshomaru.

---

**Sorry about the loooooooong wait, a lot going on. I know this chap started off slow...I hope u like it...I tryed my best to ge in the groove of this story**. **I will update soon!!!**


	24. The Friends That Love Her

Inuyasha's anger rose. "Bastard" He said to himself, speaking of his brother. He made is way back and found Kikyo "Are you coming or not?"

"If you think it wise Inuyasha...then yes"

"He left her to me....and yes I think it wise"

So with that Inuyasha carried Kikyo and they made there way back to the village. The whole way Inuyasha cursing his brother.

------

Miroku and sango were sitting by a fire...the sun was just going down. Sango sat petting her demon pet. But soon Miroku rose his eyes from the fire "Something coming" He told sango and she looked up. It got closer and Miroku stood up and held firm to his staff. Sango also stood and just as she did Inuyasha came on from the trees and Kikyo on his back....one thing Sango notcied was that her soul collectors were not following. "Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as he came to a stop. "Inuyasha! tell us..do you bring news of Lady Kagome?"

"Has she had the baby!?" Sango asked in a hurry.

"The thing aint due yet!" Inuyasha pointed out.

'Uh forgive me for asking...but Lady Kikyo...I could not help but notice you lack of soul collectors" Miroku then noted....noticing like Sango that they were not around. "Well monk...that would mean im alive"

Sango and Miroku blinked and looked at each other "Well...isnt that...great" Miroku said with a fake smile while rubbing the back of his head. "Alright monk" Inuyasha said "So do you wanna sit here all night or do you wanna go see Kagome?"

Kirara transformed..knowing all to well her owner was dying to see her friend. So Miroku and Sango jumped on the fire demon cat and followed Inuyasha and Kikyo. As they made there way Miroku called out to Inuyasha "Inuyasha...are you sure your brother is ok with this?"

"Dont worry about him" He called back

"Do not worry monk...the Lord has taken his leave" Kikyo felt the need to point that out. "He left?" Sango asked

"Yeah...stupid bastard.......and my father didn't even stop him"

Kirara came to a stop "YOUR FATHER!!???" Both Miroku and Sango yelled. Inuyasha came to a stop "Are you really surprised?" Kikyo asked in her bored tone. "Well...no..guess not..its just...wow" Was all Miroku said "Well lets stop yappin and get to Kagome!"

"Right!" Both Miroku and Sango said...and the group was off again.

----

Kagome stood looking out the window....it was night now....she knew he was gone. Kagome pushed back the sheer white drapes and looked to the stars...it was silent now...no one was there. Kagome missed her friends "Mmm" Kagome rubber her belly "You just wait till you meet Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku! oh and Shippo" Kagome at least had one person to talk to. Soon her eyes went back to the night "Inuyasha?"

She felt him coming...and her baby kicked...like he was happy to hear. As she felt him...she felt another demon...Kagome looked harder "Kirara?!!!!" Kagome opened the door wind...causing the guard to jump "Everything Alright Mi- " He didn't get to finish..she was off. SO there was Kagome half pregnant and running down the all, a few guards and maid going after her, the women maids begging her to slow down. Kagome made it to the front and yelled for the men to open the large doors. As the doors opened Kirara landed and Sango wasted no time in jumping off and running up to Kagome and embracing her in a hug.

"Oh Sango!" The girls hugged "Now now ladies" Miroku said as he went to join the women in there ..hug..he could not pass this up! He hugged both of the ...and his evil hand made its way down to BOTH of their behinds *SMACK SMACK* Both women hit him in the head. Kagome held Sango's hand and they walked inside. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked past Miroku following Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku "Pervert monk" He said with humf. "What?...what I do?" Miroku asked putting up his hands......he soon followed his friends while the maids outside laughed at the funny monk. Kagome was happy...he friends were here...and right now she needed someone...anyone.................anyone as long as they loved her...and her friends loved her.


	25. The Man That Loves Her

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed, looking out of the window. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were eating and talking. Inuyasha was bothered...his brother..gone off and leaving Kagome all alone, not that he wanted his brother near her. The more Inuyasha thought about it the more he wanted to kill his brother. Soon Inuyasha rushed out of the room,leaving his friends looking at him as he left "Goof" Shippo said to himself.

---

Inuyasha was rushing down the halls when Kikyo appeared "Where are you going Inuyahsa"

"To kill my brother" He said walking past her "Inuyahsa!" She called in her stern voice and he stopped "Leave him be Inuyahsa, it will do no good...he will get what is coming to him" Inuyasha watched her face, it did not change. "Fine" He said and the looked at the door...the door he wanted to rush out of.

---

"Well goodnight all" Miroku said as he let a pretty young maid lead him to his room. Sango have him a warning glare. Sango then turned back to Kagome "I guess we better head off the bed as well" She then turned to Shippo and Kirara, who were already asleep. Sango picked them up "I will take them with me"

"Ok, goodnight Sango"

"Goodnight Kagome"

Once again Kagome was left alone in a big silent room. She sighed, even tho they were here, something was missing..and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew what it was, or rather who it was.

--

She slept with her window open, cool night air rushing in. She tossed and turned.

He came in her window, he felt her stress miles away, tho he told himself he did not care. He walked to her bed and looked down on her. Sweat on her forhead, her sheer short gown showing off her well grown belly. She tossed some more, she was not facing him. Something was calling him, wanting him to touch her. Slowly he reach out and laid his hand on her womb. He let it linger there for a moment and he noticed that she calmed down and was now in deep sleep. He looked at her face hard before pulling his hand away from her. He hated this and cursed himself. He turned from her and window to the window. Before he had a chance to leap out she called his name "Sesshomaru?"

He turn to find her sitting up, her covers pulled up over her body, as if she had a reason to cover herself. It angered him a bit. He looked away "Miko"

"What, what are you doing here"

He said nothing "I was having nightmares" She said standing, still holding her sheet up over the front of her body. He turned again and looked at her, her covering herself..as if she did not belong to him, again it angered him. He walked to her and snatched the sheet away "Tell me woman, why is it you hide you body from me?"

Kagome was shocked "I...I don't know" She was just being polite, or just doing what she thought she should. He got closer to her his hand reached out and his claw ran down her neck to his spot, her spot...their spot. Her mating mark. "Do not hide your body from me woman" He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips on her neck over the mark. He then opened his mouth and sucked on it. Kagome took in a deep breath and grabbed his arms and held on as he pulled her close. He didn't know why he was touching her once again, yes he did, wanted her to know, wanted himself to know...wanted to be sure they both knew that she was his, even if they didn't want it. He moved pushed her back. He back meeting the wall softly. He still kissed on he mark, but his claw moved over her shoulder, moving her thin strap off of it. One side of her night gown falling reveling her plump breast. His hand grabbed it and his mouth moved from her neck to her breast very quickly. He took in his mouth, he was easy, he tasted the milk that wold soon be for his son. He knew she had leaned her head back. One of her hands had gone to the back of his neck, as if she wanted to him to stay were he was. As he sucked on her breast his claw moved to the other strap and removed it, making her other side fall. He look at her as his mouth moved to the other breast and sucked. She was quite, she didn't try to stop him and he was not sure if he wanted her to or not. He left her breast and looked at her, her grabbed a hold of her night gown.

"Tell me woman, do you wish for me to stop now?"

"No" She whispered and with that he tore her gown right off. Sesshomaru growled had he hand reached her womb again. He did this to her, he made her pregnant with child and that made him want her even more at the moment. "Do you want to stop"

He looked up at her when she asked him that. It was as if she were asking him something else, and really she was. They stared at each other, she waited for him to answer. He grabbed her chin "No" Then claimed her lips. No he did not want to stop, she didn't want him to stop.

Kagome was on her tip toes, and they were now mouth to mouth and kissing like it was long over due, and it was. Her hands were now pressed against his chest. As he kissed her he removed his clothes and let them fall. He closed what little distance they had between them, and she felt his need for her. She was wet, very wet and he could smell it and it please him. "Come miko"

He sat on the bed, his feet touching the walked up to him and he took her hand a guided her over his body. He was sitting and soon she would be sitting on him, taking him into her once again. She sat slowly, he eyes closed as she felt his hard length slide into her. Once all the way, he took her breast into his mouth again. She started to rock back and forth on him and he was loving the feeling. Him hard and warm and her wet and warm. Soon it was just a tease, he need her faster and harder. So he flipped her over onto her back and he pressed himself into her and she gaspt before he lips claimed her once again. This was not it, he need more of her, it was long long over due. "Miko"

"Yes" She wispered "I require more of you"

"Ok" she whispered to him, she was ready to give him whatever he wanted. He pulled out and made his way down and tasted her sweet juices "Turn around miko"

She got on her hand a knees and turned. Sesshomaru knew this was what he wanted. He placed himself back into her, where he belonged. He moved her back and forth slow at first, to build her and himself up. But when she said more he got him going and he became harder and faster. He saw her hands bunch the sheet and it turned him on further to know that saw was hot and heavy for him. He placed his arm under her and pulled her up to that her back was touching his chest. He pushed into her deep and held her chin, his lips claiming hers and her all to happy to kiss him back. He pace becoming quick, he knew she would not last long "Tell me miko"

He went deep, her wetness all over him "Tell me what you are trying to fight, what you dare not say to this sesshomaru"

He slid out "Tell me woman!" He demanded still holding her chin "I need you" She whispered He slammed himself back into her and she gasp, his pace quick "What else miko?" He asked before kissing her. Once he broke the kiss, her eyes still closed "I love you" she said.

His hands went to her breast and squeezed. He growled as he went into her as far as he could, and he knew she would break "Then miko, call out the name of the man who loves you" he demanded with a growl and as her orgasm came...his name came with it, and as she called his name he released into her.


	26. Leaving Her

He watched her sleep before clothing himself. He had not intended on sleeping with her this night. He instincts had kicked in, she was after all, his mate. He walked to the window and flew out, leaving once again.

He didn't make it far

"Will you leave her again" Sesshomaru turned to see his father standing by a tree not looking at him. Sesshomaru waited for a second before trying to leave again. "You took her again" His father words stopped him again "She was willing" Sesshomaru told him. "Do you still wish to deny her?"

His father was serious right now, this was no joke nor tease. "She is my mate"

His father turned around "This I know, that is not what am speaking of son"

Sesshomaru looked away "Your grandson will arrive soon" Sesshomaru could feel it.

"Will you deny him as you do his mother?"

Sesshomaru growled, how dare his father think he would deny is own son. "Go Sesshomaru, leave her again, deny her as you do my son...and one day when you return she will be gone, gone to another who will protect her, love her and they will have the power you seek"

With that his father turned around and walked back to the castle. He knew his soon would listen, but he knew his son did not always hear. Sesshomaru watched his father walk away before turning and taking him leave.

----

Morning came and Kagome opened her eyes. She did not even have to look over to know he was gone. At first she thought maybe it a dream, but her body told her otherwise. Kagome sighed. A knock came to her door and Kagome sat up "Yes"

"It's me Kagome" Sango's voice rang out "Come in"

Sango opened the door and closed it quick, but in the time that it was open Kagome could hear yelling. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

---

"You let him leave again!!" Inuyasha yelled. His father looking out a window "He will return"

"Yeah and then what?? he will leave again!" Inuyasha spat out "Inuyasha" Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha shoulder "What monk"

"Are you angry?" Miroku asked.

"What are you dumb monk?"

"So tell me then my friend, when it was you doing it to her-

"Finish that sentence monk" Inuyasha warned. Inuyasha felt bad enough. "I was just trying to make a point my friend"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Should we not go after him" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he will return" His father stated once again. Inuyasha huffed and walked out of the room. Miroku sighed "Do not worry monk"

"But I do"

"What do you think monk"

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you think of this? of her, her feelings, of him? his feelings?" He was still looking out the window. Miroku looked at his back and sighed again "Kagome is a devoted person, this I know, she will fall in love with him, if she has not already, she has taken to him"

"And what of my son?"

"I don't know him as well as I do Inuyasha, but even tho they hate each other, they are still brothers and are more alike then they would like to admit"

"Lets hope not"

---

It was late at night, and she was taking a bath. The large in door hot spring felt good. Her belly round as it was going to get. Kagome smiled as she rubbed warm water over her womb, it felt good. But the feeling didn't last long. Kagome's breath caught in her chest and she held her womb "oh" Kagome laid one hand on a large rock to hold herself up. "Am, am I in labor?" She was afraid.

--

He ran fast, he knew his son was coming and he felt his mate in stress. He was angry with himself for leaving her alone. Sesshomaru growled as he sped up.

--

Sesshomaru burst through the gates and into the castle "Where is she!" He said deep. Inuyasha gave him a odd look "She is in the bath" Sango stated. "Something wrong my son?"

"Fools" Was all he said as he dashed to the room. "Woman" he called but she did not reply, he burst in the hot spring and found her trying to hold herself up on a rock. With a blink he was next to her. "Sesshomaru" She said out of breath "He's, he's coming" She said looking at him. Sesshomaru growled and picked her up bridal style "No Sesshomaru, put me down"

He looked at her "The water Sesshomaru, put me back in the water" He lowered her back into the water, her arms still around his neck. The spring door open "Leave us!" Sesshomaru snapped. He was angry at everyone for leaving her alone, but no one more than himself.


	27. Royal Birth

He didn't know why she wanted to be in the water, he wanted to put her in the bed. She held her round tummy, and held her breath every now and then. "You need to breath miko"

Her eyes were closed "I know that Sesshomaru"

The pain was bad, but for some reason she did not feel that the baby was coming. She started to breath normal and she rubbed her belly. "Miko"

She did not respond "Miko" His tone was hard "What" she snapped, he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing miko"

"Concentrating"

She was trying to make the pain go away.

It was fast, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, her eyes were wide, the pain, was bad. She screamed out and Sesshomaru went to pick her up once more "No Sesshomaru, leave me in the water"

"Miko" he warned,

"Sesshomaru" His fathers voice came from the other side of the door "LEAVE US" Sesshomaru once again yelled. "Let the midwife take care of her" His father yelled. Sesshomaru left Kagome's side and opened the door "I see how well she was taken care of" He stated and then slammed the door shut in his fathers face. He rushed back to her side, why he was so worried, he told himself that it was the pup he was worried for, not his mate. Kagome cried out again and lifted her hips. Sesshomaru watched then noticed the blood in the water

"Miko, you bleed" He did not like this, nor did his beast. "I know, I think my water just broke"

But it was hard to tell, her being in the water. Sesshomaru had enough, he wanted her out of the water and once again went to pick her up "No" she once again said out of breath "You cant move me now, the baby is coming" she said closing her eyes and throwing her head back, and she yet again cried out. Sesshomaru didn't know why he did it, but as soon as she threw her head back his nose went to her neck, on her mark, his mark. He felt her calm a bit, but then her hand went to his shoulder "Sesshomaru"

It hurt, and she was begging him to do something. Something inside him twitched, the way she said his name, as if she wanted him. Sesshomaru looked down her body, his had reached down under the water, to her womanhood.

"Miko, it is time"

"Yes, but you should not be here, get the midwife" she said, and raised her hips a bit.

"No miko" Did she not want him here? No, he knew that it was because men were not supposed to be there when the mate gives birth, but he didn't care, to hell with that.

Sesshomaru went and placed himself between her legs, his hands close to her "You must push miko"

He was going to dilver his first born son. Kagome pushed but the sharp pain caused her to stop.

"Do not stop miko, you must push"

"I cant, it hurts"

Sesshomaru growled "Miko" He warned, "Ok" She said breathless.

"Push miko" he demanded and she did as he told her and she held it "More miko, you son is almost here" He knew that would help her along. She stole a quick breath and pushed again, withall her screamed and push back her miko powers, which were trying to come forth. With a swoosh, and a gush of water, she knew the baby was out.

Sesshomaru grabbed the baby as it left its mothers womb, he raised the baby from the water and held it on one hand. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mate, he held their baby in one hand, that said hand and baby was covered in blood. The look Sesshomaru was giving the baby made her fear that something was wrong "Whats wrong" She asked worried.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the baby, he pricked the bottom of the baby's foot, making it cry, letting its mother know all was well. But the look on his face, it had her still worried. Soon he held the baby close to him, he lowered himself in the water and washed the blood from the baby.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called in a whisper, what was wrong with him, was in he shock? Was he happy? Mad?

"Sesshomaru" She asked again, and this time his eyes locked with her.

"It is a girl"

Fear and shock rose up her spine. A girl? How did that happen? Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed him coming close "She wishes to eat" He said laying the pup on its mother, showing her were the milk was. Kagome looked down at the baby as she attached to her mothers nipple. She then look back at Sesshomaru, his eyes were still the baby. Sesshomaru once again moved and placed his hand under Kagome. He rose her out of the water and proceeded to the door. He opened the door to see people in their room "Out!" He roared,

Everyone ran, everyone but his father. Sesshomaru placed Kagome the bed and covered her up. "Sesshomaru" His fathers voice was heavy. Sesshomaru did not turn to him "Leave us father"

His father did as he was told, if that meant Sesshomaru was going to stay by Kagome's side.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed and watched as his daughter fed on her mother breast. His clawed hand came over the baby's head and rubbed her jet black hair. Kagome watched, she was glad to see that he was right, their baby was not a half breed.

"Are, are you mad"

His head snapped up and he looked at her "Explain"

He did not understand why she asked "About, her"

"She is our child" He stated

"She is a girl" Kagome spoke, she knew he wanted a son. His eyes sat back on the baby, no he was not mad "Be not a fool miko" He spoke soft. Kagome bit her lip, she didn't know what to think.

"Rest miko" Sesshomaru took the baby, noticing that she was now done eating and asleep. "I shall have her clothed" He placed the naked baby in his arms and watched as Kagome laid down and covered herself "I shall return miko"

"K"

Sesshomaru walked to the door, but before he walked out he looked back at Kagome, the mother of his child, his first born, his daughter.


	28. Her Name Shall Be

Sesshomaruwalked down the hall holding his new born in his arms. As he past everyone watched, silent. He had the baby dress in a dress of white and red, something close to what he wore and he then told the maid to prepare the room next to his to fit a baby girl, a princess and he warned them that it had better be breath taking, that his daughter was to have nothing but the best.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping child, dark was her hair, like her mother.

"What will you name her my son?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his father "Name her?"

"You do intend on giving her a name, do you not?" A silly question,

"Yes" Sesshomaru said, yes it was his job to name his child, he had not know tho, that the said child would be a girl.

"May I?" His father asked, he wanted to hold his granddaughter. Sesshomaru gave up his daughter to his father and watched as the old demon smile "She is beautiful my son"

"Indeed" Of course she was, she was after all his daughter. Just then a knock was heard "Enter" Sesshomaru spoke, bringing the maid outside in "My Lords, the Lady request to see the child"

Sesshomaru turn to his father and took back his daughter "I shall take her"

"Very well my son"

---

Sesshomaru entered the room to find Kagone sitting up, her hair down and wild, but a beautiful kind of wild. A smile graced her face when he entered, but he knew it was not because of him, but of what he held near him, their daughter.

Sesshomaru came close and slowly lowered their daughter back in her mothers arms, he then stood back and watched. Kagome looked down at her daughter and smiled, a smile only a mother could give, a mother deeply in love. Sesshomaru stood there and watch the two girls in his life, both with their fare skin and black hair, both his, and both beautiful. Yes beautiful did the woman who bared his child look to him at that moment. The it came to him, her name,

**"**Kumiko"

Kagome looked up "What?"

"Her name, it shall be Kumiko"

Kagome smiled, what a beautiful name "Long time, beautiful child" Kagome spoke, "Its perfect" She said looking down at her child "Kumiko, you shall be Kumiko, by order of your father"

Yes it was true that, that was what the baby's name meant, but that was not the only reason he had chosen it, not only was his daughter beautiful, but his mate was as well, even if it was just now that he realised it. He chose the name for one more reason, it held Kagome's name to, well the one he called her by, miko, then end of the name spelled miko.

Pride hit him when he heard Kagome's words to their daughter, telling her that her name was to be by his order, pride indeed. "I shall send in your friends, if you are well"

Kagome looked up "I'm well"

Sesshomaruturned and opened the door, letting everyone flow in, he warned them all tho, that if they made his daughter cry, they would be thrown out.

Everyone was happy to see Kagome well, and very happy to see her daughter.

"Her name is Kumiko" She told them, she surprised them all tho when she told them that it was in fact he that had named her.

"My mate needs rest" Sesshomaru spoke

Inuyasha wanted to huff, since when did hisbrother care? Everyone left just them same.

Sesshomaru took his daughter and placed her in the crib Kagome had made some time back. He then order for food to be brought, tho Kagome didn't eat much, she was tired.

"Sleep miko"

"What if she needs me?"

"I shall tend to her"

"But, you will wake me if she needs me?"

Sesshomaru looked to the woman, whom he was sitting close to "If you wish it"

"Yes"

"Then yes, now sleep"

Sleep she did, and she slept all night.

-----

Kagome woke up to crying, she jumped up without a thought, the world turning on her a bit. Kagome did her best to run to the sound of her new born, it was coming from the bathroom. Kaome rushed in and stopped, there in the middle of the water was Sesshomamru, their baby on his shoulder, his hand pouring water over her back.

The baby cried and Kagome gasp, bringing Sesshomaru's attention to her "Why is she crying?" Kagome asked, taking a few steps forward. "Perhaps you should join us"

Kagome was taken back, he wanted her to join him, in the bath?

The baby cried again "Perhaps it will easy her miko"

Sesshomaru's eyes still on her. Without a thought Kagome undressed, right in front of him, her eyes hard on the baby, and not him. He watched as she undress, heat filling him, tho he pushed it back, now was not that time. Kagome got into the water and walked up to him, she placed her hand on the baby's back. She cried out again.

"Perhaps she wishes for her mother" Sesshomaru spoke,

Sesshomaru turned the baby around and handed her to Kagome. Kagome took the baby close to her breast and lowered herself into the water. The warm water calmed the baby and she stopped crying, Kagome could feel her little legs kicking. Kagome giggled.

"What is funny miko?"

"She's kicking"

Sesshoamru leaned down and nuzzled his daughters cheek, Kagome watched. Sesshomaru leaned up a bit and his eyes met Kagome's, they both froze for a moment. They were both unfroze when a knock was heard. Kagome's back was to the door, and she was lowered into the water, Sesshomaru was leaning over her, tho just in case. "Enter"

A maid came in with a towel "Perhaps the princess is ready to get out my Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked down, it would seem that she was ready for a nap "Very well"

The old woman came close to Kagome and held the towle in her hand, ready to receive the baby. Kagome placed the child in the older womans arms "You will put her in her crib wont you?"

"If you wish"

"Yes, thank you"

Then the woman and baby were gone. Kagome watched them leave, she turned back and looked down at the water, forgetting just who was in the water with her. That was in till she felt his finger lift her chin

"She will be fine"

Kagome just looked at him, him standing there with no damn shirt. "I, I know"

Sesshomaru let his hand fall, now what? What could he say or do. "Do you doubt me?" He asked, he was not sure if he was trying to start a fight or not. "What, no"

"You seem unsure miko"

"No, I, I trust you"

She was looking at the water again. She felt the water move and looked up, he was closer, his hand once again holding her chin "How much do you trust me miko?"

His voice low "I, I don't know what you mean?"

"Do you trust me to protect her miko?'

"Yes"

"To protect you?"

She was not sure but, "Yes"

"Do you trust me enough for my touch?'

His hand holding tighter to her chin, Kagome's hand moved up to his, she tried to pull his hand away. "I see your answer is no"

"What?" Kagome whispered

He came closer, she was now standing and he was leaning onto her "Do you trust your me enough to kiss me miko or are you afraid?"

She looked at his lips, did he want to kiss her? She was not afraid of him! She looked up at his eyes again, if he was waiting for a answer he was going to be waiting a long time. He leaned his face in, he waited for her to back away, she didn't. His lips touched hers, he waited for her to back away, she didn"t. He pushed his lip harder in to the kiss, biting her bottom lip, wanting in, he waited for her to push him away, she didn't. He kissed her with want and heat, he waited for her tongue, her lips, he waited for her to kiss back, and she did.


	29. Sealed Love, Forever & For Always END

He sighed as he looked out the window of his castle, his home, their home, their domain.

She was out there with their child in sun. She seemed happy, something he had not smelt on her since he first came to her.

Sesshomaru's father stood far behind him, watching his son watching his family. He knew he was thinking many things, observing what was now and would be forever his.

"How odd that the child came to be a girl, I was sure the Gods said it would be a boy" His father spoke to himself and then walked away, he would leave his son to think of things by himself.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome smiled at their little infant daughter. Kagome was breath taking at that moment, she wore a long gown, matching that of the one their child wore. Her hair was down and the sun made it shine like diamonds. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed and inhaled deep. Down there was his family, his blood line, the two things in the world that he would forever be protecting along with Rin and Jaken of course.

If only Sesshomaru knew at that moment what his daughter would become, if only knew that one day not only would he stand tall with a sword in hand, but his daughter and mate would to. They would stand next to him and fight. If only he knew how beautiful his daughter would become, or that she would have many siblings along side her. But it was this daughter that would one day rule the land, if only he knew that she would one day fall in love with a cruel demon Lord much like her mother had him. Like her mother she would change him and bare him children as well. If only he knew how much his mate loved him, he could only guess. She had went from hating him to loving him and he fell to. A overwealming since of pride hit him as he thought of his mate and child. Sesshomaru unfolded his arms and looked once more at the passage he had some many times read in his father diary. He smirked and threw the book behind him.

"That was you fate father, I have found my own, my power is a great as it need to be to protect them, no one will stand against me" He spoke to himself.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned and looked up at him, she gave him a faint smile. Sesshomaru left the window at that moment, he knew that smile, she wished to be near him.

Sesshomaru didn't know the future or what was to come, he knew thought that there were things he could do to set the course of the unknown. Sessomaru walked out the castle and toward his mate and newborn. Kagome turned and smiled again,

"Hello daddy" Kagome spoke for the child,

Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of her and looked down at the infant she held, their child "Hello my daughter"

Sesshomaru bent over and rubbed his daughters cheek with his nose, the baby pushed back against him, showing her love for her father. Kagome giggled and he looked up at her,

"What do you find so funny miko"

"Back to that are we? Nothing I think its cute the way you sniff her"

"I was not sniffing"

"Then what is it"

Sesshomaru leaned in and rubbed his nose against Kagome's cheek, giving a push. Kagome giggled and felt warm by the action, then it hit her, he was showing affection. He pulled away and she smile with a sigh. Again pride hit him and he looked off to the sun.

"What are you thinking about"

"I have sealed my fate, I shall ever be annoyed by your mouth" He was joking and she knew it,

"Yeah well you sealed my fate to" She said with a hmmf, he looked down at her "And?"

"I shall forever been in love with a stuck up ice prince" She said flat,

He looked up again "Do not forget that Miko when it is time for you to bare me more pups"

He knew it would get a rile out of her.

"Oh I wish I could sit you"

She then walked past him and like forever and forever always he followed her, and like forever and for always they would fight, but it was their fights it was their way of showing they loved each other. Forever and for always she would be by his side, she would be there to tell him to shut up, she would be there to give him her body and she would be there to give him all the pups he desired and he would always be there to protect her as she would protect him. She did more than just protect him, she would, thought they did not know it, protect his whole blood line. Every pup she would ever give to him would be full blood and be strong and he didn't need to know the future to know that she would for ever and always have him by her pinkie and he was fine with that, as long as it was only she and he that knew it.

He had sealed their fate, her fate, his fate and the fate of their whole family, their whole blood line.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and stopped walking, she stopped as well "What?" He pulled her to him, minding the baby in her arms and kissed her, answering her.

Forever and for always, for the rest of days he would reseal their fate by sealing her lips with a kiss.........


	30. 4 My Readers

Hi!

Thank you allllll for reading.

I have got to edit this whole story, once I went back and read it I could not believe how bad I was with my grammar, so I will edit it so that its easier to read.

Ok pll a second part? hmmmm you really want a second part??? I may if that is what you wish, but I do have many other story's up. But I will think about doing a second part.

:) love you all! Any other request?


End file.
